Different In So Many Ways
by MVMMT5
Summary: Full summary inside.Bella is now a hunter seeing as Edward never came back.Dean and Sam have a job from Bobby to do, and it deals with helping the Cullen's.Dean and Sam realiize they need help so they call one person that makes all hell break loose.OOC.
1. Chapter One

**AN: Okay so I've had this idea in my head for about six months and I'm finally getting it down on paper. One thing you should know about me: I LOVE SUPERNATURAL!!! I watch it over and over again. I also think Dean is GOD! lol. Yes I do. Anyways so I'm putting my two obsessions together and making a Twi/Sup. story. **

**Summery:**

**Edward never came back to Forks after he left in New Moon. Bella met Dean, Sam, and John Winchester after about six months after Edward left her. Bella's known them since before Sam left for college. It's now six years later - this is right after John died for Dean- and Bobby has a job for Sam and Dean. It involves the one and only Cullen family. Dean and Sam come to the conclusion that they need help for this particular job, so they call one person that makes all Hell break loose: Bella Swan. **

**Character Ages-**

**Bella: 24**

**Dean: 26**

**Sam: 22**

**Dean's POV:**

"Bobby?" my hoarse voice asked as I sat up from the creaky motel bed. Sam's head cocked to the right as he looked between his laptop screen and me.

I heard shuffling from the other side of the phone before Bobby's voice piped up. "Dean, I have something for you and Sam."

My interest immediately peaked up, "What?"

"I've got a job." I hoisted myself up off the bed and walked over to the desk Sam was seated at. I grabbed a pen and scratch piece of paper.

"Alright, I've got a pen and paper."

Bobby let out a sigh. "It's not that simple."

"What's not that simple?"

"There are some complications…"

My eyebrow furrowed and I shot a look at Sam. "Go ahead and explain then."

"Well, it deals with a family of vampires," my shoulders squared instantly. "But they're good vampires. They call themselves 'vegetarians' or something like that. I met them once or twice before and they're 'leader', Dr. Carlisle Cullen called me yesterday. They're in trouble… and I owe it to them."

"What do you mean 'you owe it to them'?" I asked as I sat down in the chair across from Sammy, I had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation.

Bobby let out another sigh, "I was on a hunt and I got in a compromise and they saved me. I can't help them myself otherwise I wouldn't be asking you two to do this… but they need help."

I scratched my head roughly as I thought it over. "What is it that's coming after them?"

"It's a species of Werewolves, the Doctor called them Children of the Moon. Normally they could handle them, but they have a few people on their sides."

"What other people?" I asked.

"He didn't specify… are you in?"

I let out a sigh and then gripped the pen tighter. "What's the address?"

***

"Why did you agree to this again?" Sam asked as he glared outside the window of the Impala.

I rubbed my forehead with my left hand as my right gripped the steering wheel. "It's for Bobby… plus it's a job, and we have no leads on Yellow Eyes."

"But its Vampires…" Sam let out a groan. Vampires… We hadn't come across vampires since Bella. I sighed. After what those vampires did to her Sam and I both loathe them. I felt my hands clench around the steering wheel so hard that they were becoming numb. I wish that I could get my hands on that asshole for just one minute. Just one minute is all I need. I'd have that bastard on his knees begging for mercy for what he did to Bella.

"Yeah its vampires, but it's for Bobby." I replied uneasily as I pulled up to the house that held the vampires.

After shutting off the engine I followed Sam closely as he trudged up the porch steps. Before either one of us could knock on the door it was wrenched open to reveal a black haired pixie looking girl. "You must be Dean and Sam Winchester, please come in."

Sam and I both walked in to a room that looked like it acted as the living room and it held six vampires if you didn't count the one that let us in. The pixie girl moved to go sit between a blonde guy and a big burly man with short curly brown hair. All the vampires seemed to just look at Sam and me for a moment before a blonde man that looked to be in his late twenties stood up.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Bobby sent you?" he asked and his British accent surprised me a little.

Sam nodded and shot a look at me. I motioned for him to speak, "I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean. Bobby called us and told us that you needed some help?"

Carlisle nodded and then looked back over to the rest of the vampires. "Yes, but how about I introduce you to my family before we get down to business." I nodded as I placed my fists into my leather jacket's pockets. Carlisle motioned for a woman with light brown hair that looked about the same age as him to come forward. The woman immediately walked over to him and placed her hand in his, "This is my wife Esme Cullen." Carlisle then pointed out to the big burly man. "That is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," he pointed to the pixie girl who opened the door, "Alice and her husband Jasper," after that he sighed and then pointed to the bronze haired vampire who was staring at us intently as if he was trying to read our thoughts. "And that is Edward."

"Yeah it's nice meeting you all." I said and then turned to Carlisle; he was obviously the one in charge. "Now, what is it that you guys can't seem to handle?"

Carlisle cleared his throat even though vampires didn't have to. These vamps were sure weird. "Alice," he called and she stood up and shot Sam and me both soft smiles.

"I have visions of the future and I saw the Children of the Moon coming for us, usually we can handle their attacks, but something was different this time. This time they had a man with yellow eyes and two men and a woman with coal black eyes. At first I thought those three were just vampires that needed to feed but then… well then I saw the black smoke… Well anyways they came into our home and attacked us. At first it seemed like we were winning but then we couldn't kill them." Alice sighed and shot a look at the vampire named Edward who was still glowering at us.

"Well anyways… I told Carlisle about the vision and he called Bobby thinking that he could help… and you know the rest." I nodded tensely and looked over at Sam to see him staring at the floor with a calculating look. He's in geek mode, great.

Sam sighed and turned to look at me, "You don't really think that Yellow Eyes would come to kill a bunch of vampires, do you?"

I shrugged and thought it over. "It may be possible. When has Yellow Eyes ever done anything in pattern?" I asked.

"True, but I mean what would his reasoning be?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we're going to need back up…" I replied and Sam scratched the back of his neck as he thought over who we could call.

"Yeah, and who would we call, hmm?"

I shrugged again and just as I was about to say something the Edward kid spoke up, "Why can't I hear either of your thoughts?"

I raised both of my eyebrows as I took in all the shocked vampires, "Do you usually hear people's thoughts?" I asked. "I mean because that's a little weird. I can deal with the visions, but mind reading," I shuddered at the thought. I don't think there was anyone that wanted to hear what I was thinking…

"I hear everyone's thoughts… Well except…" he trailed off looking pained. I looked over at Sam and he shrugged at me and then motioned for me to continue with what I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted by the leech.

I scratched at the healing wound on my arm where a ghost had thrown me into a window. "We can call… uh-" I cut myself off as I thought of who would be able to deal with Yellow Eyes. Only one person came to mind and as I looked up at Sam I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"We can't do that Dean." He said firmly and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she would kill the vampires not save them." I laughed at the thought. "But then again, she's the only one that I really trust with this besides Bobby. Who knows maybe she'll agree… We could always give it a shot."

Sam shook his head, "I never thought of you as suicidal Dean. That is until today." I laughed and pulled out my phone and dialed Bella Swan's number.

"Well it must be my lucky day!" she laughed as soon as she answered the phone. "What do you know, it's the one and only Dean Winchester."

All the vamps in the room froze on spot and the crazy vampire that thinks he can read minds whispered, "Bella…"

**AN: Alright, tell me if you liked it or hated it. Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! And without further delay here is your second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... and it sucks...**

**PS. To my friend: I luv ya too! And Jensen is totally hottified... and if you ever say different I will slice and dice your ass! **

**Bella's POV**

"Well it must be my lucky day!" I laughed as I held the phone up to my ear. "What do you know, it's the one and only Dean Winchester."

Dean let out a laugh. "Yeah it is Bells, but I need to cut to the point." He stated and I gripped the wheel tighter.

"That's what you always say," I said with a smirk which made him laugh again.

"Seriously, it's Yellow Eyes."

I bit my lip hard enough that I actually tasted blood. Yellow Eyes. "Alright…" I trailed off.

"I know where he's going to be and we need your help."

I nodded and moved to exit from the high way that was leading me to Montana. I had a feeling I was going the wrong way. "Where are you?" I asked.

"We're in Bellingham, Washington, but Bella before you start your way over here there are some conditions." His voice strained and I furrowed my eyebrow.

I let out a laugh. "You're giving me conditions?"

Instead of laughing like I thought he would he answered in the same strained voice. "Yeah, I'm giving you conditions. Bella, we're helping vampires."

My car lurched forward and then back as I accidentally let my foot slam on the break. "Bella?" he asked concern leaking through his voice. I didn't answer him, instead I was trying to control my breathing and my car that was now on the high way going to Washington.

"I'm fine… You're helping vamps?" I asked.

Dean sighed before answering me, "Yeah, it's for Bobby." My heart thudded as I heard Bobby's name. Bobby and John were like my second and third Dads. I missed them dearly. I still hate that I missed John's burial… or what hunter's call a burial. Burning and salting the bones. "These vamps supposedly saved his life once and they need help. They're veggies, so don't worry about that. Bobby's busy with something so he left it up to us, but this is big. We need your help."

I was nodded even before he was finished explaining everything out. "I'll be there soon. Send me the exact address." I shut my phone harshly as I tried to relax my stiff back. After six years of being on the road relentlessly I was used to being in the car for long periods of time. I had a good three to four hour drive before me so I stopped to get some fast food before getting any farther into the trip.

***

The sun was just setting when I pulled up to the drive of the house that the boys were staying at. I stepped out of my Plymouth 1971 Cudaand walked over to the trunk and quickly unlocked it before lifting it open to grab my black duffel bag that held my guns, knives, rock salt, holy water, and last but not least my journal that held the script to an exorcism. I hoisted the bag up and placed the strap on my shoulder.

I walked up the steps of the porch and just as I was about to knock the door was wrenched open and I was being crushed from a hug. The familiar musky scent hit my nose and the bag I was holding dropped to ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt safe. Safer than I had felt in a long time.

"Bella!" I heard Sam yell out from behind Dean. "Stop hogging her Dean!" Sam whined and hit Dean upside his head. I laughed as I was passed off to Sam who pretty much crushed me as hard as Dean had.

"I missed you guys too."

Sam let me down after he kissed my cheek lightly. I looked over at Dean as he picked up my duffel bag, "What's got you gloomy?"

I shot another look at Sam to see him staring at the ground. "Dean, if this is about John's-" Dean cut me off by shaking his head. I furrowed my right eyebrow and bit my lip, "Then what is it?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you before you go inside."

"Whatever you need to talk to me about we can do it inside," I said with a sigh. "I haven't gotten out of the car in five hours; I could use a nice soft couch to lie down on." I pushed Sam out of my way and walked inside only to see seven very familiar vampires. My breathing hitched as I shot a look around the room.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Dean trailed off from behind me. I turned back towards him as Sam closed the door. "I swear we didn't know these were _the_ vamps otherwise we wouldn't have even called you. It wasn't until I was off the phone that they asked us a million questions about you. Immediately I thought that you had killed one of their buddies but then they kept going on about Forks and Charlie-" he cut off as I winced at Charlie's name. "Sorry," he muttered as he glared down at the ground.

I closed my eyes to will myself to calm down. After I had thought repeatedly about how much I wanted to kill Yellow Eyes. I could do this. I could face all my demons at one time so it would be done and over with literally.

Dean sighed and Sam took over the rant. "We would totally understand if you kicked both of our asses for this… and we understand if you don't want to do the job." I nodded and then took my bag from Dean and sat it down on the ground. I knew that nine pairs of eyes were staring at me as I crouched down and unbuckled my duffel and then unzipped it. I moved to get my red leather flask that had the only thing that could probably ease my nerves- alcohol.

I twisted the cap off and then raised it to my mouth with a shaky hand. After three maybe four… eight gulps I felt a little better, so I removed it and twisted the cap back on. "Alright," I sighed. "How in the hell are we going to get rid of Yellow Eyes without the Colt?"

Dean and Sam let out big gusts of air at the same time before grinning at me. I rolled my eyes at them before turning back to my bag so I could put the flask back. "Well that's where you come in handy I guess…" Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I pointed to his neck and shook my head. "You should stop that, it'll only lead to a bad habit like biting your nails or running your hand through your hair."

He grinned and nodded in agreement and I saw _him_ shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye. "Alright," Dean sighed as he shot a glance at Sam who just shrugged.

"I really hate it when you guys do that." I huffed as I crossed my arms under my chest which immediately made Dean look at my cleavage. "Eyes up here buddy," I said and Sam let out a loud laugh as Dean smirked back at me.

"That's not what you said last time," Dean replied to which I rolled my eyes at him.

"Eww, I don't want to hear- just no!" Sam muttered as he shook his head roughly. Dean and I both laughed at Sam's reaction.

"Aw c'mon Sammy, there's no harm in just talking." I teased and he rolled his eyes at me.

Dean just laughed and then continued with what he was going to say before he started staring at my chest. "What do we do that you hate?"

"You guys having silent conversations, it's gotta be the most annoying thing two people could do, not to mention it's totally rude." I smiled innocently as I saw Edward and everyone else besides the Winchester boys shift again. I was being unfair and making them uncomfortable but quite frankly I didn't care.

"Sorry," Dean said with a glint in his eye, he knew what I was doing. "That is rude…" he trailed off. I laughed and shrugged it off.

"What were you guys thinking?"

"Just thinking about the situation and how it's really messed up." I nodded in agreement with Sam's explanation.

I knelt down to my duffel bag and grabbed my silver and black pistol and began to clean it with a rag. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked as I continued to study and clean the pistol.

Dean sighed and as I settled onto the floor with my legs crossed. "Just wait it out I guess. Make it come to us."

I nodded as I thought it over, "How long?"

Sam pursed his lips and then turned to Alice, "When did the vision say? Did it show you in some way?"

Alice nodded and she looked at me as she answered. "Not for another three days."

"Damn," I muttered. Dean and Sam smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking while everyone else shot me curious looks. "What the hell are we going to do in the mean time?"

Dean let out a laugh as Sam shook his head, "You'll never change will you?" Sam asked.

I shrugged indifferently, "Why should I change? I love the rush I get when I walk into uncharted territory knowing that something or someone is about to attack me. It's awesome." I had a tiny little problem with danger…

My name's Bella Swan and I'm a dangerholic. The first thing you can do is admit that you have a problem. I have a problem and that's getting my ass into trouble and danger.

"It's suicidal that's what it is." Dean muttered as he walked over to my duffel bag. He began rifling through it until he found Charlie's Police gun. Dean was the only person besides John that I'd ever let touch it since Charlie had died.

"Aw c'mon Dean," I said with a sly smile. "You know you like it too." He shot me a look as he grabbed another rag and started to wipe off the barrel. "When you step into that house with just an iron blade and shotgun filled with rock salt. You feel that rush as you go fist to fist with the spook. Your veins start pumping and your chest heaves up and down as you stab the ghost with that iron blade so hard that you know if he had been alive that it would have hit the spinal cord."

Dean was staring at me intently before he let out a gust of air. "Wait, you're a hunter?" I heard Emmett from the side of the room.

**AN: Okay so tell me what you thought of the chapter! Reviews are almost as good as Jensen in only a towel!**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all that if you wanted to check out the stuff from chapter two and Bella's car it is all on my profile! You probably will want to check my profile for about each chapter because she will or the Winchester boys might have something on them that deals with hunting that I'll have a picture of... Anywyas here is the third chapter! I hope everyone likes it almost as much as Dean's dance to Eye of the Tiger!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Supernatural franchize or the Twilight Saga... I know that thought makes me depressed too.**

**Bella POV**

"Wait, you're a hunter?" I heard Emmett from the side of the room. I turned to face the vamps and they all stared at me expectantly.

I smiled slightly as I looked at everyone but _him_. "Thank you Captain Obvious," Rosalie muttered and I cocked my head slightly at her.

She shrugged slightly and then motioned for me to continue. "I've been a hunter for about six years." I sighed as they all raised their eyebrows at me.

"What happened?" Alice whispered and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"She doesn't need to explain shit to you all." Dean cursed as he looked darkly at them all. I smiled slightly as I looked at Dean's creased forehead. "What?" he asked me innocently.

I merely just rolled my eyes before casting my stare back at the Cullen's. "Eh, some crap happened awhile ago…" Dean scoffed as Sam crossed his arms over his chest- his official 'pout mode' was on.

Esme scooted to the end of her chair and looked at me expectantly as did the others still, "Please, if you don't mind, will you tell us?" she asked politely and I tried to smile slightly, though I'm sure it came out more as a grimace.

"Bella…" Dean warned as he gripped onto Charlie's pistol. I yanked it from his hands and carefully cradled it. Dean sighed dramatically; I knew he hated them as much as I did if not more. I almost laughed at the thought.

"Dean these vamps used to be like… well at least _some_of them deserve a bit of an explanation. I'm sure Carlisle is probably wondering how a girl who landed herself into the hospital more than a cancer patient is suddenly hunting evil."

"That's shit and you know it," Dean muttered as he looked down at Charlie's gun that was still being held like a china doll in my hands.

I placed the gun into its holster that had C.S. sewed in silver lining and then lightly put it back into my duffel bag. "Dean stop it, I'm not in the mood for your crap. I will knock you out if I have to." Sam laughed as he thought about the last time I punched Dean.

I turned back to the vampires, "Six months after you… ahem… left, I was attacked by Laurent. Anyways, instead of just draining me like any sane person, no, he chose that he would call Victoria and they could have a little pow wow." I rolled my eyes.

"So I was strapped to the ceiling by my wrists as they took turns beating the crap out of me. Charlie had sent out a team to search for me and somehow he had found me in some rusted and beat up house. They immediately sunk their teeth in his neck, but instead of them draining him also they left him there lying on the ground at my feet so I could watch him turn." I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"I listened to him beg me to kill him so he wouldn't be in pain anymore for three days. When he finally woke up he tried to attack me, but Laurent and Victoria stopped him. Instead of them just letting him kill me they made me watch him feast on another human being." I stopped when I heard _him _let out a muffled groan. My teeth clenched slightly and I saw out of the corner of my eye Dean's hands ball up into fists.

"All in all it sucked and I was saved by Dean, Sam, and their father." I stood up and rolled my shoulders, "I told them I didn't give a shit how or what they had to do to make me like them, I just didn't want to be some little bitch who didn't know how to protect herself. So they dropped me off at their friend's house- Bobby- and he taught me everything."

I grinned easily and then pulled my hair up into a pony tail and I heard Alice gasp. "What is that?" she asked horrified. I looked down and saw that my tattoo was sticking out slightly from the collar of my shirt.

I pulled the top down until I reached the top of my black bra to show them the Pentagram that I had tattooed on the top of my left breast. "This is a Pentagram that stops demons from climbing up inside me." I bit my lip to hide my smile, "You should see my other ones." Dean choked on air as he thought about the other three I had. I turned to him and pointed at his face, "Pervert."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Sam, Dean, and me both let out laughs.

I pointed at myself as soon as I could control myself and said, "I am not a pervert. I am a very educated lady that has manners, and I abide by them also." Sam coughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, like the last time I saw you?" Dean countered.

I stuck out my tongue like the mature person I am and he smirked. "Not my fault, the guy was totally coming onto me!" I argued. "I had to teach him a lesson!"

"Smashing a beer bottle across the back of his head and then kneeing him in the goods isn't exactly teaching the guy a lesson," Dean continued to smirk as he relived the incident.

"In my book it is," I huffed. "You should have heard what he said. If you had you would have done more to him."

Dean pursed his lips and then nodded. "You're probably right, I would have."

"Yeah, nobody messes with his Bellsy." Sam cooed and I shot him the middle finger which made the two of them laugh.

I moved to my duffel bag again and zipped it closed. I placed the pistol that was still lying out into the waist band of my jeans. "So, what are we going to do for the next few days?"

Dean shrugged slightly and I turned back to Sam, he was always the one with the plan. "I was thinking seeing as the demons won't come here for the next few days that we just hang low." I rolled my eyes. I never hang low.

"How about we go to the closest Pub and kick some ass?" I asked with a big grin. Dean laughed and nodded his head eagerly as Sam merely rolled his eyes.

Dean then coughed loudly. "What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to go change?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Are you implying something?"

Sam started to laugh loudly as he looked at the horrified expression on Dean's face. "No! Definitely not!"

I smiled, "I'm just kidding Dean, no reason to shit yourself!" I walked outside to my car with a sigh. I felt my heart constrict as I thought about all the Cullen's and that I was so close to_ him_. Almost every day I feel like I'm falling into the pits of Hell because he's not near. I opened my door and reached into the backseat and grabbed the bag that held all of my clothing and other toiletries.

I quickly stepped back into the house just as Dean was telling all the vamps if they wanted some entertainment to go down to the bar tonight with us. I rolled my eyes at Sam as he smirked back at me. "Which one are you wearing tonight?" Dean asked with excited eyes as he turned to me.

"You'll just have to see… Where's the bathroom?" I asked looking around at the vampires.

Alice stood up and was about to say something when Rosalie interrupted. "I'll take you to mine." I raised my eyebrows but none the less I followed her. We went up the stairs silently and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. This was sure to be awkward.

Rosalie opened the third door in the hallway we were currently and stepped aside so I could come in. The room was calming and classy. Something I hadn't expected from Emmett and I knew that they shared a room. She led me to the door on the right side of the extravagant room. The bathroom had a standing shower that looked like it could hold five people, a Jacuzzi tub was next to it and then there was a vanity and two sinks.

"Thanks," I said as I let my bag fall onto the counter next to one of the sinks.

"You've changed a lot, haven't you?" she asked instead of leaving.

I turned towards her and crossed my arms. "I kinda had to." Rosalie nodded slightly and some of her blonde hair flew into her face.

Her delicate hand moved away the strand and she stood a little straighter. "I know you must hate us, but you have to know it was the only thing that seemed like a good idea at the time."

I cocked my head to the side as I studied her movements, she was nervous. "Rosalie, please don't stand here and try to justify everything you guys did, I don't want to hear it. I didn't tell you what happened to me to get your pity, I did it so you would know I'm not little miss I need help anymore. I could take you down right now if I had to. I could make you beg for your life if I wanted to. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be able to take a shower." I turned towards the shower and turned it on as high as it would go.

When I turned back around she was gone and the door was closed. I sighed. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to have to deal with all my demons at one time, literally. I slowly stepped into the shower and tried to control my breathing.

After taking a deep breath I slowly began to relax as the hot water pelted down onto my tense back and muscles. Tonight and the rest of this hunt were going to be interesting and tough for sure.

**Alright so was it as good as the Yellow Fever dance? You know Eye of the Tiger? Tell me what you thought of the chapter in the form of a review!!! lol. Love to all!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Alright so I made a mistake... Sam is twenty three in this story!!! I forgot that, that was when the powers started to come to... Um so anyways.... sorry that it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Go to my profile for everything!**

**Song for this Chapter: Reach Out by Hilary Duff**

**Bella POV**

Slowly I walked down the stairs and I saw Dean stand immediately as I came in sight. When my feet touched the ground I did a little twirl. "So what do you think? Am I gonna get any good bets?" I bit my lip to try and hold in my laughter. I was dressed in one of my tightest pairs of jeans and the vest that went with it; not to mention you could see the pink push up bra that I was wearing.

Dean didn't say anything and I was sort of worried I might have broken him. I looked over at Sam and he was just shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "Seeing as your brother can't seem to find his words, what do you think?"

"Probably two hundred." Sam's comment made Dean snap out of his trance and he started shaking his head as he scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked turning to his brother as I smiled and shook my head. "At least three hundred…"

I shrugged my shoulders easily and then looked at the Cullen's to see them staring at me with wide eyes. "What do you guys think?"

"Where's the rest of it?" Emmett asked as he looked me down.

I looked down to make sure I didn't forget shoes or pants. "I'm wearing it…" I trailed off.

Emmett shook his head, "No you're missing a shirt," I smiled and laughed lightly.

"Obviously you forgot how sexuality makes you more money when you're hustling someone." I shook my head and then reached for my duffel bag where I grabbed a wad of cash and then my smallest knife that had the devil's head on top of the handle. I placed the knife in my sock and then put my high heeled boot back in place. "Personally I'm shooting for five hundred."

"No way!" Dean and Sam both yelled out.

"The only time you got over four hundred is when you wore the corset." Dean continued I shook my head sadly at him.

"Dean," I said and turned back to him. "I bet you I can get _over_ five hundred tonight."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me seriously while Sam tried his hardest not to laugh at the two of us. Dean and I always did this kind of shit. Something about beating him at his own game always made me a little competitive- not to mention its great foreplay.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked.

Sam coughed as he shot a look at Dean, he knew exactly what he was implying. I smirked and shook my head, "Not happening. You can have half of what I make."

Dean nodded and then pursed his lips, "And if you win?"

"Well I keep the money- all of it," I tapped my chin as I thought over it, "And then I get to do whatever I want to you."

"Deal!" I laughed at his excited face.

I shook my head and then turned back to Sammy. "So, whose side are you on?"

"Definitely Dean's. Sorry, Bella you're just not going to make that much." Sam shook his head and then let out a small laugh.

"Well if we're done talking how about we go let Bella win!" Dean called as he reached for the door.

I tisked at him which made him stop mid step. "Who said you would like what I did to you?" I asked. Sam's laugh rang through the house as Dean sputtered. "Seriously Dean, I haven't seen you in six months and you just assume I'd sleep with you? What do I look like? One of those girls you shack up with? No sir, I actually have a little bit of dignity, and this is coming from the girl who is about to hustle a bunch of guys at a bar."

I moved and walked outside of the house and into my Plymouth. It didn't take too long for everyone to get to the bar. All the Cullen's must have been interested in what we were going to do because they all came and sat down at a booth right next to the pool table I kept my eye on and near the bar.

The bar was filled with usual suspects: some biker guys, cowboys, some drunken poster girls that always sought after Dean, and then a group of guys that looked like they were winding out from a long day at the office.

One of the guys from the long day at the office walked by and started to look over Rosalie, Alice, Esme and then finally me. I bit my lip and then moved towards the bar as Dean and Sam went to settle at a different pool table. The guy that had looked over at us followed closely behind me like they always did and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the bartender who laughed to himself. I ordered myself a glass of some fruity shit that I'd usually never drink but it came with the territory: act like a stupid bimbo and you got more money.

I sighed and took a sip of my drink and looked longingly at the pool table closest to us. "Do you play?" the guy asked as he settled into the seat next to me.

"I wish," I merely stated.

"You know I can teach you, I know my way around one pretty good." I looked over at him curiously.

"I didn't catch your name…" I prompted.

He held out his hand with a cocky smile as he shot a glance over my shoulder- towards his buddies. "Drew," he said and I shook his hand lightly. "I don't think you gave me yours…"

I smile and nodded, "I didn't. I'm Lisa," I lied easily and then took a sip of the fruity drink and had to try to hide my wince. I always preferred a nice glass of Scotch.

And then the games began: I kicked his ass at pool and gained three hundred bucks. I moved over to the bikers and one of the louder guys told me he'd take me up for a challenge and I won one hundred and eighty. I then moved back to the bar and ordered me a glass of whiskey when I saw one of the Cowboys move over there: I won one hundred.

I bit my lip and moved over to the table where the Cullen's and the boys were seated. I stood right in front of them and slowly started to count, "One hundred, Two hundred, Three hundred, Three hundred and eighty, Four hundred and twenty, Five hundred, and Five hundred and eighty." I slapped the money down, "Looks like I kicked your sorry ass!" I yelled which made everyone laugh at the table.

Just as Dean was about to say something the DJ that had been playing music interrupted, "Sorry to disrupt everyone but there has been a special request for the guys over in the booth back by the bar," everyone held still because they were talking about us. "This song is for them!"

_From the minute that you walked right through the door  
Thoughts were racing in my mind, time to explore  
I tell my friends that I just gotta have him  
But don't look now 'cause I see you staring at him_I could see the drunk poster girls all giggling and looking over at us. Rosalie had tensed immensely while Alice was just holding on tightly to Jasper's hand. Esme looked calm but I could see her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight  
On a mission for position by the end of the night  
It's like a prey playing games with the hunter  
Nowhere to run boy, time to surrender

_And all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you_I sighed and looked over at the guys and saw that Emmett was just trying to keep Rosalie calm, Jasper was as serene as ever, Carlisle had removed his hand from the table and his arm was now draped over Esme's shoulder- I couldn't help my grin at that. Edward was just glaring over at the girls who were singing loudly to the music. Sam just shifted uncomfortably- he still wasn't over Jessica apparently, Dean on the other hand was just drinking his beer but he kept stealing glances at me. 

Reach out and touch me before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me, boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me

And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me

Like a prayer your touch can take me there  
In my mind you and me in a secret affair  
Oh boy you're killing me and you don't even know it  
Tried to hold back but I can't control it

So I'm stepping to ya, skip the how ya doin'?  
Grab your hand and pull you closer to me, yeah  
Out the door we're slipping then we start to kissing  
Boy you're invited to my fanta-tasy

Reach out and touch me before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me, boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me

And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me

Baby can't you see how you're affecting me?  
Baby sensual, physical fantasy  
Maybe fate brought the two of us closer now  
Don't you wanna, don't you wanna  
Don't you wanna, don't you wanna reach out and touch me?

Reach out and touch me before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me, boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me

I sighed as the song finished, "Anyone interested in their stupid asses?" I asked looking around at the table- Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper all sent me strange looks and the guys shook their heads including Edward. I stole a glance at Dean and Sam and they were both shaking their heads. "Then you guys don't mind me embarrassing the crap out of them do you?" Before they could even answer I was out of my seat and moving to the DJ booth. This was going to be fun…


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: Alright guys I hope you all like this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Song in this chapter is Hollaback Boy by Cobra Starship and if you've never listened to it go to my profile, it will be on there. Freaking hilarious song. It's based off of the Hollaback Girl song by Gwen Stafani. **

**Bella POV**

I smiled slightly at the DJ and he just looked at me with glazed eyes and nodded his head. "Alright guys we have a retaliation for the song those girls just played!" By now the whole bar was paying attention to us and even some new comers that had come in. "Would you like to say anything?" he asked and I nodded with a grin and grabbed the mic.

"This song was picked out by all the guys and they just wanted to say listen closely because the lyrics should say something to you," I grinned over at the girls and blew them a little kiss before stepping down from the booth. I sat down and everyone was staring at me.

"What is it?" Dean asked me with a confused expression.

"Just listen!" I squealed and then the music started and I couldn't help but fall over in a fit of laughter.

_Uh-huh, holy shit  
It's about time you get off my dick _

Everyone in the whole bar practically spat out all of their drinks and I started bouncing in my chair and started singing along with the song. Everyone at our table started laughing so hard. I smiled widely as Dean punched me in the shoulder.

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy  
__[x2]_

_(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.__[x2]_

You damn right I was talking shit  
I told your man so you would hear it  
What you doin' acting like that  
Now people know what's up  
So you came to my place  
Saw the look on your face  
I hit a home run then I kicked you out  
But first I broke my pom-pom out  
And now you know what's up

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

So last night girl, saw you under the bleachers  
Giving head to a substitute teacher  
Perfect grades didn't make no sense  
But now it's all cleared up  
And it's comin' right back  
'Cause I'm telling your pack  
So don't freak out when your secret's out  
That's right girl, you can't deny this  
Your knees is all scratched up

I sang loudly when the last part came on and everyone was practically in hysterics. Sorry, nobody makes my friends uncomfortable by requesting a sex song without getting the shit embarrassed out of them. I look after my two boys.

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy  
__[x2]__[x2]_

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

Let me hear you say this shit is  
Super-cala-fragalistic-expialidoshus  
S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-F-R-A-G-A...um...  
..WHAT!

A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy

(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit, this is my shit  
(Ooh oo) This is my shit.

When the song was finally over the girls that had requested the song were walking over to our table and I felt all the Cullen's tense. "You think you're so cute don't you?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh she thinks she's adorable," I heard Dean say from next to me and I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Our offer still stands if you want to get away from the Ice Queen over here…" the same blonde with the plastic boobs purred and I gagged slightly which made her narrow her eyes at me.

"Honey if he wants to go with you he can," I said and her eyebrow furrowed. "I hold no ties to any of the guys here maybe that should tell you that even though there are three single guys here none of them want to be with you." I patted her cheek and looked at her with pity, "Go put some more powder on your nose and try again, you might just get lucky with the guy passed out over by the bar."

The blonde's mouth fell open and her friend pushed her back and stood in front of me, "You better be able to bite just as much as you bark." She seethed as she motioned for me to get up.

I smiled slightly, "You're a little bit down the food chain for me, sorry." I stated and then went for my drink but she smacked it away so it fell down to the ground making the glass shatter. "If you're trying to just piss me off you should have started with that…" I said as I smiled at her with complete ease.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl asked and moved to have her face a few inches away from mine, I could practically taste the Vodka mixed with cranberry juice- pussy.

"I don't give a damn who you are or who your Daddy is." I stated easily as I glanced down at her outfit- definitely a Daddy's Girl.

She tried yanking at my shoulder but she didn't get too far. "If you're looking for a fight you might have a better chance with those guys over there," I pointed back over to the drunken overly worked office guys.

"I think I like my chances with you," she spit out. I cocked my head to the side and stood up slowly and I felt Dean grab at my hand.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded her head as she looked me in the eyes. "If that's what you really want…" I trailed off and then pushed her up against the wall- just away from the bartender's view. Her head hit the wall and I held my silver knife to her throat and she sputtered slightly. "I told you, you didn't want to get into a fight with me."

The girl cursed slightly and I kicked her legs apart and pushed her against the wall with more force, "Get off me you bitch!" she yelled slightly but the music was too loud so anyone who wasn't just watching us wouldn't have heard it.

"What's your name sweet heart?" I asked as I held a hand lightly to her neck.

"Christine," she said breathlessly.

I sighed slightly but didn't loosen my grip on her, "Well Christine, I'm not going to hurt you. I told you to not mess with me and you just kept up with it, you need to learn some manners and not fuck with people who shouldn't be fucked with."

I let go of her throat and took a step away from her as she gasps and held onto her neck as if it was about to fall off. "Now do everyone a favor and go over to that bar and tell the bartender you've had a little bit too much to drink and that you need a taxi." I shoved her towards the bar and slipped the knife back into my sock as all the Cullen's stared at me in shock.

I looked back at the girl who was relaying the message back to the bartender as her friends just followed her silently. "Silly girl, I didn't even touch her neck that hard, she was acting like I was strangling her or some shit."

"Bella," Dean warned and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't give me that, I had it under control," I muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved me away from the booth and then motioned for everyone to follow him, "I think we've gone through enough tonight to last us for a month," he pushed me out of the door with my loud protests.

"C'mon Dean! Don't tell me you weren't wishing I would have punched her or something!" I whined as he moved me over to my car.

"Bella punching someone is totally different than holding a knife to their throats…" he sighed and then moved me over to the passenger door. "Can you drive?"

I shoved him back, "What kind of question is that? Do I look like a freaking two year old?" I yelled and he held his hands up in defense.

"We're just trying to look after you Bella…" Sam said quietly as the Cullen's stared at us as if we were an exhibit at the zoo.

"I don't need you looking after me!" I yelled. "I don't need you watching me as if I'm a bomb about to go off even though I probably am! I don't need you trying to protect me!" Dean tried to step forward. "No! I don't need you making me feel like that stupid bitch that I once was!" I opened the door to my car and then sped off down the road.

**AN: I hoped you liked it... Send me your thoughts by reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Alright guys here is chapter six, I hope you all enjoy this... **

**IMPORTANT!!!! Okay so I've been getting a lot of questions on if it's going to be a DxB story or an ExB story and right now I'm not very sure which it'll be, but know that Dean and Bella have been together in the past and he was her first... Also that Bella just hasn't been with Dean too... I am going to put up a poll to see who you think it'll be or want it to be!!!! SO PLEASE VOTE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... depressed sigh.**

**Dean POV**

The drive back to the Cullen's was silent; Sam and I both knew that Bella wouldn't be joining us. I sighed and hit the steering wheel after I put the Impala in park. "Dean…" Sam trailed off and I looked over at him. "You know how she is… just give her time and she'll be back either in the morning or in the early afternoon."

"I know," I muttered and then rubbed my hand over my face roughly before getting out of the car with Sammy following quietly. "It's just that all of her stuff is here, and knowing her she's looking for trouble," I said as we walked in to find all the Cullen's staring at us intently.

"Is Bella okay?" the vamp named Esme asked. I pursed my lips and looked over at Sam.

"She'll be fine," Sam turned to me and said in a firm tone, "She'll be fine."

I nodded but then moved to her duffel bag and started rifling through it until I found Charlie's gun. She only let John and I touch it. It kind of seemed like an honor that she trusted me with that part of her life. If Sam tried to even go near it she would throw a complete hissy fit saying she didn't want it to get scratched or something.

"Why wouldn't she be fine?" Alice asked looking at me for the answer.

I sighed and started to rub at the gun, it always seem to soothe me for some reason. "When Bella gets in her moods she likes to get into trouble…"

"But she wouldn't do anything stupid," Sam reasoned and I turned to him again and placed Charlie's gun on my leg.

"San Francisco," I glared and he turned a shade paler.

"That was different."

I let out a scoff, "Different meaning how?"

"Different meaning that you didn't try to tie her up and place her in Bobby's safe room." He glared back at me.

The vamp that had pretty much ruined Bella stood up, "You tried to kidnap her?" he seethed.

"Calm your boy," I muttered to the big guy and Carlisle. The vamp named Jasper stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and Edward immediately began to loosen his fists. "It was what was needed at the time."

"You mean to say tying up a person against their will is what the situation called for? Even if you knew that person?" Carlisle asked looking at me like I had a third head or something.

I nodded and looked over at Sam who was glaring down at the floor. "Please explain." Carlisle instructed seriously.

I swallowed hard and then turned back to the gun, "Bella's been through some shit like you already heard… but she's been through a lot more than you know. Yellow Eyes… he um… well he made her like my brother."

Sam coughed slightly and sat down in a chair uncomfortably. "Yellow Eyes visits children on their six month birthday and puts demon blood in their system so they can acquire special powers. Now he's only done this to what I'm assuming a few people seeing as we only know about Sam and Bella… Anyways, Bella's different than Sam, Sammy just gets visions. Bella…" I sighed harshly.

"It just not good," I continued. "On a specific hunt Bella called me and told me she thought she was coming up to Yellow Eyes, turns out it was just a demon… Bella went completely nuts for some reason that's still not very clear to me at this time, I gave the demon an exorcism and pretty much had to haul Bella to my car. She was punching and cursing at me when I pulled up to Bobby's place…"

Sam took over by then, "I was in Stanford at the time and didn't know what was going on but I've heard it from Bobby. Bobby comes running out and tries to restrain Bella because she's trying to get to her knife in her boot. Dean grabbed her arms and tried to tie her up with his belt when she kicked Bobby in the-" Sam cut off and coughed. "Well you know," he shrugged uncomfortably. "Anyways, she head butted Dean and then stole his car. The next thing I know I'm getting a call from Bobby telling me that Bella's in the hospital from a hunt. She had gone after this Jinn and it ended up getting to her first. A Jinn is like your typical Genie, it grants you your biggest wish, but in reality you're just comatose while he drains you of your blood."

I took over again while Sam just shuffled quietly. "I had gone after her with Bobby in his car, but we got there too late and she was comatose from the damn thing. She told us at the hospital that she was sorry for what she had done but she still was upset that we practically tried to seal her into Bobby's safe room." I ran a hand over my face and then scratched the side of my chin. "I wish that she would have told us about what her greatest wish was…"

Sam shrugged easily, "I want to know too… I mean you told me that she had woken up herself. That means that she figured out what happened and tried to off herself, it's the only way out." I nodded in agreement. "Whatever it was it was probably really hard for her to do, I don't think she's ever really been the same since then."

I nodded again and then placed the gun back into its holster. "Has she…" Edward trailed off quietly and then started again. "Has she gotten hurt a lot?"

"What would you consider a lot?" Sam asked sarcastically and I laughed a little at that.

"Bella's gone to the hospital out of major injuries twice, most of the time she just fixes up the cuts and scrapes herself." I said and he nodded sadly while he glared down at the floor.

Everyone stopped when we heard the screech of tires and then a door slam. I was walking to the door when Bella banged through. All the vamps went stoic and Edward practically snarled, "You're bleeding!"

Bella shrugged out of her jacket and I could see the blood dripping at her fingers from the cut at the upper part of her arm. "One of you mind getting me an iron?" she asked as she studied her cut and then turned so I could see the slice on her back.

"Shit Bella, what did you do?" I asked moving to her side as Alice ran to go get the iron Bella requested.

She shrugged and then winced slightly. "I ran into a little rumble…" she mumbled and I hit her head lightly to which we both laughed at.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me." I said and she nodded while Sam came over with Alice who held the iron tightly in her hands as she glanced at Bella's arm and then her torso.

"Thanks," I said and then motioned for her to give us a little space and then plugged the iron in so it could heat up. "Are you ready for this?" I asked as she unbuttoned her top and then moved out of it and gave it to Sam.

"Bella, why don't you let me take care of that for you?" Carlisle pleaded at her but she just grabbed hold of Sam's hand and then nodded at me. I walked over to her with hot iron in my hand; I always hated it when she made me do this. She was right though- this was the fastest way for the bleeding to stop.

"Bella," I sighed. "It would be a lot easier if you just let the doc look at you…" I trailed off knowing that it was useless.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked suddenly nervous and then he looked over at Alice and then to me with wide eyes. "You can't do that!" he roared at me but Emmett and Jasper held him still.

Bella's hand tightened in Sam's hand and then gave me the nod to continue. "Bella, don't be stupid, just let Carlisle do-" Alice cut off when the iron came in contact with Bella's smooth skin. Bella winced slightly and then just grabbed hold of Sam's hand tighter.

"Okay!" she yelled at me as I pressed harder into her. "I think it's done!" she sighed when I released the pressure on her back and then moved to her arm. With my free hand I lightly grabbed hold of her other hand and she squeezed it slightly.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "We get it! We get that you're tough, we get that you want to prove to us that you're not that stupid weak bitch- as you put it- but please just stop hurting yourself," Rosalie ranted.

Carlisle sighed, "No… she's right burns are the fastest way to stop a wound from bleeding out. If she puts antibiotic on it and bandages it after this it should be healed in no time."

"You cannot be serious Carlisle," Edward argued. "Treat her!" he pointed his finger at Bella, but Bella just dropped both of our hands and yanked the iron from my hand. Without wasting a second she started to scorch her arm which made Edward jump from his seat and try to reach her but was stopped by Emmett throwing him back down on the couch he had been sitting on before.

"Bella!" he yelled as he watched Bella bite her lip before she released the iron.

She turned to him and then looked at the others before yanking the iron out of its plug. "If one of you tries to dictate my life again, I promise it'll be the last thing you ever do." She placed the iron on the coffee table and then marched over to her duffel bag. "I'm staying at the local motel, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she kissed mine and Sam's cheek before walking out of the house.

**AN:Alright now review and go to my profile and vote for who you want Bella to end up with!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Alright everyone, I'm so very sorry for the wait, but I've had a little trouble with writer's block which I never get, but I got a review today and it really got me in the mood. So I hope you all enjoy, and please go look at Bella's outfit it's on my profile! lol. Disclaimer: All rights go to Supernatural and Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I settled into my car the next morning after I had finished changing into a black wife beater shirt, a leather jacket, and my boots. I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and then glanced in the mirror to see that my hair was still smoothly in the hat I'd placed on my head, my bangs hung loose over my left eye.

I sighed and started the drive over to the Cullen's; last night had been eventful to say the least. After my big blowout with Dean I figured I might as well blow some steam. I went to a bar on the other end of the town and this wasn't as high class as the one we were in before. I ended up getting in a fight with some bitch ass guy that caught me at hustling him and pulled out a knife on me.

"Yo!" I heard a loud voice call out from the door. I smiled and saw Dean jumping down the steps of the porch. I opened the door to my Plymouth and stepped out easily with my duffel bag on my shoulder. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as soon as he was in front of me. I could see in the distance that the whole Cullen's family was waiting on the porch of the house and Sam was sitting on the steps with a grin plastered on his face.

I tipped my head down to the ground and then glanced up at him, "I'm good. My side is still a little sore, but I'm still up for anything." I moved around him and we both started to walk up the steps. "What do you have in store for everyone today?"

Dean nudged my shoulder with his slightly with a smirk glued on his lips, "I was hoping you would know."

My lips pulled up into a big grin as I looked at the Cullen's all the while saying, "Oh I could think of some things…" I held out my hand for Sam as soon as we were standing in front of the porch steps.

"Thanks," he sighed and then once he had stood up all the way he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and the three of us walked up the steps. "So what is it that you want to do?"

My eyes narrowed slightly, "It involves lots of movement and music."

I saw Dean and Sam look at each other and then Dean let out a soft curse, "You're not gonna kill them, are ya?"

I hit Dean in the stomach lightly and let out a laugh, "Now that would be inhumane of me." I then turned around to face the Cullen's, but I still couldn't seem to find the courage to look Edward in the eyes. "C'mon guys, I'm gonna teach you some moves." I started to pull out my I-pod and then looked over at Sam. "Hey, you still have your doc?"

Sam shook his head roughly and then pointed to Dean, "He made me get rid of it, said it was just junk." By now everyone was in the living room and Sam and Dean were starting to move the couches and coffee tables to the sides of the room.

I turned towards the Cullen's then with a sigh, "Any of you got an I-pod doc?"

"I do," Edward said and moved closer to me and I just turned and walked away towards Dean.

"Could you go get it, I need to set up my I-pod," I said without another look behind me. I started move the rest of the things that would be in my way and I didn't have to wait but a minute for Edward to come back down.

"Where do you want it?" he asked awkwardly and I turned towards the closest plug.

"Right there is fine," Edward nodded and I turned to Dean, "Hey, which one first?"

Dean let out a muffled laugh, "Casanova," I smiled and went towards the I-pod doc that Edward was still standing by. Edward moved out of my way just as I came close and I kneeled down and placed the I-pod into the doc and scrolled down until I got to Cowboy Casanova.

The music started and my grin widened as I stretched my arms over my head and Dean rolled his head around to get the kinks out. Dean and Sam let out a laugh when the lyrics poured out of the speakers. We both took steps together as Carrie Underwood sang through. It wasn't until we were an inch apart that Dean struck me, his foot swung out and caused me to lose my balance.

_You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running You're trying You're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out  
But he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

My right leg fell out and my left hand grabbed one of his boots causing him to bounce on one foot, once I stood up he turned quickly almost hitting my face with his right boot, but I quickly dodged it and grabbed his arm and twisted it around.

_He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Dean grabbed me by jeans belt loops and flipped me over his back but I quickly regained my balance and turned while swiping my right leg out and hitting his feet causing him to fall back on his back. I stood over Dean and looked over at the Cullen's as they stared at the two of us with wide eyes. Without having my mind focused on the fight Dean caught me off guard and made me land directly on my back but I had caught myself just in time with my arm so not all the air had left me.

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearin' what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I've been where you've been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away-ay  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothin' but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

Dean loomed over me and gave me his smirk, with a sigh I kicked up without using my arms. My fist reached for his face but he dodged it at the last moment and tried to push me away with his shoulder, but I quickly elbowed his side with enough force to make him back off. Dean grabbed my arm and turned me around so that my back was against his chest and slightly swayed with the music causing me to laugh a little. My leg swung out and tripped him but he caught himself right before he fell again.

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember…_

Dean grabbed my foot again which caught me off guard and my back hit the wood floor with a big clatter because I didn't get to use any resistance towards it. Dean got on his knees and hovered over me, "Had enough, yet?"

_He's a good-time Cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life_

I grinned up to him and grabbed his back and flipped him over so that I was sitting on his stomach and he was on his back, "Haven't even broken into a sweat. Is that all you got for me?" Dean's eyes shined with an emotion that I didn't really want to know about.

"Just like the good ol' days." I rolled my eyes and quickly got back on my feet and looked back over at the Cullen's.

"Who wants to go first?"

**AN: Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the lovely Dean Winchester and all the other characters that just seem so... lol. Please Review it makes me right apparently... lol. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: Hey, what do you know? It didn't take me a month to update this time. lol. Alright everyone here is the next chapter and it should fill your need of Mr. Dean Winchester for a little bit. Hey, anyone else pissed that Supernatural isn't coming back till January? I know I am. Also, that Jo died. I think I cried more in that episode than I did when Edward left Bella in New Moon, and I cried a lot in that book. lol Read up People!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for that Jensen Ackles poster hanging on my wall :)**

**Song in this chapter is Pain by Three Days Grace. **

**Bella POV**

"Go first for what?" Esme asked slightly confused as she looked at me. I could feel everyone's stare on me and I fought back a cringe that was creeping up my spine. I hated this kind of attention, especially from Vampires.

I felt Dean's hand land on my shoulder reassuringly. The thing with Dean, no matter what was happening between the two of us we had each other's back, through the lows and the highs. "What Bella's trying to say is that she wants to show you some fighting moves that you can use against the demons. The only real way to actually show you is to fight you."

Edward's voice cut through like a knife and I felt my neck tighten involuntarily, "Are you crazy?" he asked through clenched teeth. "We'd kill you." I closed my eyes to try to lose the tension that was creeping up more and more and with a deep breath I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Who would like to go first?" I asked kindly all the while moving from Dean's grasp and walking over to the middle of the living room.

It was quiet for a while but I knew at least one of them was itching to fight me at least one of them. It was in their natural code, Vampires loved a challenge no matter if it was a human that they'd known for years. "I'll go." Rosalie stated easily after a moment. My eyes met her and she shrugged innocently at her family who were all glaring at her, even Jasper which surprised me. "I've been waiting to kick that scrawny human ass ever since she walked on the school parking lot that first day." I smiled back at her when she looked back at me.

"Would you rather have rock, pop, or country playing, Blondie?" The game she was starting to play I could play better.

"Whatever suits you, Human."

"Emmett!" Edward seethed at his older brother and Rosalie quickly turned to look at the bronze haired mess.

"If Emmett wants to stop me he will say something, Edward. Why don't you look away if you don't want to watch?" Blondie's hair followed her as she walked across the hardwood floor to where I was standing.

Dean walked past me and caught my shoulder again and leaned in near my ear, "Remember, this is all just good fun. No heads will be allowed to come off." I laughed quietly and then shrugged him off.

"I know big guy, I'll obey the rules for now. Don't want to mess up Blondie's hair after all," I said the last part looking into Rosalie's blue eyes.

"Just checking… What do you want to listen to?" Dean asked walking over to Sam who was perched by the I-pod.

"It starts with a P and I think I might cause it…" I said with a grin. Sam laughed while Dean rolled his eyes and nudged Sam to get the song going.

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain I can't get enough **_

_**Pain like it rough**_

_**Rather feel pain than feel nothing at all **_

My hands start to clench as I realize she's waiting for me to strike first. Instead of falling into her trap I decided to follow through with the little game she started. "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to be you."

Rosalie shot me a look, "I bet." Blondie muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as she studied my form.

"At least let me explain why…" I said as we started to circle each other, looking for the right place to hit first.

"Go ahead." Blondie said just before she lunged at me. She tried to go for my neck but I quickly grabbed a fist full of her hair and twisted her body so that she was stretching her stomach and on her tippy toes.

_**You're sick of feeling numb you're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world you can understand**_

_**This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you'll understand**_

"You see, I always wondered what it would be like to have your confidence." I spoke easily as she tried to scratch at my arm that was holding her by her blonde locks.

"Really…" she gasped out.

"Yeah," I said and Blondie twisted free with a flip but my hand still ripped out a few pieces of her precious hair that she took so much time fixing. Rosalie turned to face me with a slight torn face. "I mean but that was before I learned about your past." Blondie's eyes widened slightly and I heard a few gasps from the Cullen's end of the living room.

_**Pain without love**_

_**Pain can't get enough**_

_**Pain like it rough **_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain can't get enough**_

_**Pain like it rough **_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

Blondie tried to lunge at me again but I quickly had her on her knees with a blow from my foot. "You know nothing about me you, you human."

"Now see, that's where you're wrong." I said as Blondie grabbed my foot and twisted it quickly, but I simply punched at her face with enough force that even a vampire would feel it. Her grip on my foot loosened immediately and she backed off. "After you and your family left and I began to hunt I started to do some research. I had nothing remotely interesting to do so I started digging up the past of the perfect blonde haired Rosalie."

_**Anger and agony are better than misery **_

_**Trust me I gotta plan when the lights go out you'll understand **_

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain can't get enough **_

_**Pain like it rough **_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain can't get enough **_

_**Pain like it rough **_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing **_

_**Rather feel pain**_

"Shut up," Rosalie hissed from her red stained lips. Inside my head I mentally smiled. It was working like a charm. Part of the fun of fighting with your enemy is getting in their brain. It makes them weaker and even sloppier in their moves. Rosalie's anger dove out quickly as she grabbed me by the neck and squeezed causing me to choke slightly. "You're nothing but a weak stupid little bitch that pined after my brother like the other little sluts." My hand slowly signaled for Dean to back off as I caught him taking a step towards me. "We had a good life. A good home, before you showed up. You ruined everything. You're nothing but a mere human. You will never be as strong as I am, as powerful, as beautiful."

"Rosalie." Emmett hissed out at his mate.

_**I know I know I know that you're wounded **_

_**You know You know that I'm here to save you **_

_**You know You know I'm always here for you **_

_**I know I know that you'll think me later **_

My hand snaked up her arm up to her neck to distract her slightly and then my foot slipped in between hers and I kicked the back of her knee for her to lose her balance from the force. I grabbed at my throat slightly as I caught my breath while she gathered her bearings from being on the floor. My foot hit her side roughly.

"I actually thought that you would be at least a little bit of competition, but I guess…" I trailed off as I kicked her again. "At one mention of your old fiancé you lose every bit of your control." I said and Blondie tried to get herself up with her speed but I quickly stepped on her back with such force and grabbed the back of her head with her blonde locks in my hand again that she let out a loud scream.

"Get off of me!" she yelled and tried to kick me off.

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain can't get enough **_

_**Pain like it rough **_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain can't get enough **_

_**Pain like it rough **_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

My other free hand that wasn't almost ripping out the hair from her skull reached for her flailing arms and with that I got her in the position to be beheaded. Everyone knew that this was the position, even Rosalie as she strained to keep her head up. Dean let out a loud breath as he watched me. I knew he was praying that I wouldn't do it, but another part of him wanted to do it himself.

_**Pain without love **_

_**Pain can't get enough **_

_**Pain like it rough**_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

_**Rather feel pain than nothing at all **_

_**Rather feel pain…**_

With a sigh I stepped off of Rosalie when the music cut off. "Rule number one: Never let your opponent in your head." I said as I held out a hand for her to take. Her eyes scanned mine and then the hand while her chest heaved up and down even if it wasn't necessary for her to breathe, I'd just scared her. Her cold hand clasped mine and I helped her up.

"They're going to know everything about you, your deepest darkest secrets that you don't even want your family to know." I said turning to the Cullen's as Rosalie stepped back to Emmett who held her tight and kissed her temple. "They're going to use things that you're uncertain of and don't know the answer to against you with tons of lies. Rule number two: Never actually believe anything that the demons tell you."

I turned back to Dean and Sam with a wide smile. "Well that was fun." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam coughed trying to hide his laughter. "Oh and Dean," I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah?" he asked with a grin.

"If you ever try to interrupt one of my fights again, I will have your balls on the mantel." I grinned as his face lost its color. I turned back to the Cullen's and smiled kindly, "So, Carlisle? What do you say, me and you?"

**AN: Gotta love Bells and her Balls... lol. Hope you guys liked the fight scene, I knew some of you wanted some more Bella/Rosalie action so I thought this might help a little. Remember you have to Review if you want to have another chapter of sexy Dean Winchester!!!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: Alright guys here is the next chapter to the story... with a little bit of Dean action too!!! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything goes to stephenie and eric... and everyone else but me... pooh...**

**Bella POV**

Carlisle seemed to sputter a little as he looked between the Winchesters, his family, and me. "I don't think that's a very wise idea, Bella…" he said after he had gotten some control over himself.

"Why?" I asked simply as I turned around and walked to my I-pod. "I mean, I just beat the living crap out of Rosalie and yet you still think you shouldn't fight me."

I rolled my eyes as I watched Carlisle nervously wring his hands together. "I just think that you might need a few minutes to catch your breath. You did just have an injury last night."

Dean tried to cover a laugh with a cough and then walked over behind me. "You know babe, I think they just might be right. Take a breather." Dean's arms wrapped around my torso and he pulled me closer so that his chin was resting on my shoulder. "Plus you could always get your prize from the bet we made…" Dean kissed my neck and I closed my eyes letting my shoulders relax. One of his hands moved up to my hair and he quickly brushed away the pieces that were covering the part of my neck he was facing.

The hand that had just been messing with my hair traveled to my lower back where he knew my cut from last night was, "Does it still hurt?" he whispered in my ear and I shook my head. "Good." I took in a shaky breath as I felt his fingertips slowly going down until-

"Ahem," Sam coughed loudly and my eyes snapped open.

Dean's cocky laugh was in my ear and I was tense again, "Get your hand off my ass, Dean." I said slowly and I felt Dean shrug and then take a step back.

I turned around and saw that all the Cullen's were looking anywhere but me or Dean or at least most of them, Edward and Alice were glaring at Dean like he was the Devil or something. My eyes left the Cullen's and I looked over at Dean who was currently trying to hide the cocky smirk that always seemed apparent and on his lips. "Why would I cash in my prize for something I can have for free?" I asked as my own smirk appeared.

"Then what did you have in mind, Izzy?" The nickname made my eye twitch immediately and Dean let out his cocky laugh again.

"Shut the hell up Dean, or I will feed you to the demons, and don't you dare doubt me." I said and then turned back to the Cullen's as Dean laughed. "I don't care if you think you shouldn't fight me, you are."

Carlisle face looked panicked as Rosalie pushed him forward into the middle of the room. I turned back to my I-pod and switched to _Sound Of Madness_by Shinedown. The beat vibrated through the floor as I stepped up to where Carlisle was standing and my fingertips tingled at my side. After I'd learned to fight at Bobby's I had always wanted to know what it would feel like to fight him. He was the oldest and the wisest, he would be tough competition and I couldn't wait to make him beg.

**Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast**

**Always under attack, always coming in last**

**Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything**

**I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass**

**So paranoid, watch your back**

I knew that I was going to be the one to have to start the fight so I quickly put in a blow to the stomach and Carlisle punched one of my shoulders without much force in response. This was going to get annoying fast if this is what he considered a fight.

"I've wondered a few times about how much you might hate yourself," I said through clenched teeth as I kicked his knee and he slapped at my stomach.

**Oh my, here we go**

**Another loose cannon gone bi-polar**

**Slipped down, couldn't get much lower **

**Quicksand's got no sense of humor**

**I'm still laughing like hell**

"It's not going to work on me, Bella." Carlisle replied and I smiled slightly.

"Now see that's where you're wrong, I think it's going to work on you." Carlisle blocked one of my kicks and twisted me around so that my back was facing him and he punched at my cut. "I was thinking… see as you were brought up to fight creatures like yourself how much it must eat away at you that your 'true love' was one of them." I grabbed his hand that tried to hit me again and flipped him over on his back, but he was up almost immediately.

**You think that by crying to me **

**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe **

**You've been infected by a social disease**

**Well, then take your medicine**

Carlisle's face was tense as he faced me with his hands clenching and I barely took notice of Edward moving in closer to the two of us. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Wrong again, you know I thought you were supposed to get wiser with age..." Carlisle lunged forward and twirled quickly and let out a hard hick to the groin area making him fall over. "You see, you told me once that you wished that your soul was still there and at that moment I was so naïve that I actually believed you… when you don't even believe yourself."

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night**

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

Carlisle grabbed at my ankle and with my other foot I hit in his face and his grasp loosened. "You don't know what you're talking about; you're not going to get in my head."

My hand yanked him up by his collar and I looked into his almost black eyes, "I already am." His fist came quickly and connected with my neck and I fell back a few paces. With cough mixed with a laugh I said, "Why are you so mad, Carlisle? Is it because every time you look into Esme's face, the face you created, the face you lay with, you want to kill her? Destroy your 'family'?"

**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality **

**If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free**

**But I'm not gonna part the seas**

**You're a self-fulfilling prophecy**

His body blurred and he lunged to me again and I was on the ground immediately with his arm under my neck pulling up my chin, "I can kill you right now…" he hissed out and when I tried to grab at him his knee slammed into my stomach making it even harder to breathe. "If it's the monster you want, you got it."

**You think that by crying to me**

**Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe **

**You've been infected by a social disease **

**Well, then take your medicine**

I laughed hoarsely, "C'mon, you can't kill me. What about your soul?"

With that last comment I was flying through the air and banged against the wall. I opened my eyes after the impact and my head felt a little woozy, but I stood shakily as he charged again. This time my elbow met his eye and then my knee hit at his stomach while I kicked my foot out at his knee, making Carlisle stumble back and almost trip.

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night **

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

"Carlisle," I said as my hand when to my back where I felt the familiar sting of a fresh cut, "I think you just hurt a human… what would your father say?" I asked and his eyes that still had a little bit of a golden tint to it went completely black.

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain **

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night**

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?**

As he lunged for me again my hand grabbed the knife from my ankle and the next thing anyone saw was Carlisle's eyes go wide and clutch onto my shoulder. "Bella…" he gasped out and then looked down.

His cold stoned hand dropped and he went slack and fell to his knees, letting everyone see the knife in his stomach. Esme's gasp was the only thing heard in the otherwise silent room. Esme's body appeared by Carlisle's side and she looked up at me her eyes blazing, "What did you do?"

**I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain**

**Somehow I'm still here to explain**

**That the darkest hour never comes in the night **

**You can sleep with a gun**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

"I stopped your husband from killing me." I said and then without another word I grabbed the end of my knife and pulled the silver blade out of Carlisle's stomach.

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?**

"I don't understand," Jasper said and shook his head slowly. "Why is he so hurt, you just stabbed him…"

Dean was staring at me as I ran a hand through my hair and I nodded for him to answer, "The knife was coated in Dead Man's blood. It's kind of like poison to your kind…" Dean said to the Cullen's as Emmett and Esme moved Carlisle to the couch by the wall. "You coated the knife with Dead Man's blood?" Dean asked me like I was crazy.

I shrugged, "You can never be too careful." I said and then held my hand over the fresh cut on my back. It wasn't big and I knew with a little pressure for about two minutes I would be fine. My head on the other hand was still slightly spinning. Sam let out a little scoff.

"With a little bit of blood, he'll be good as new," Sam told Esme and then studied me carefully.

I didn't say anything to either of the brother's but turned to the Cullen's, "Rule Number One: Never let your opponents in your head, I thought you realized this…" I said shaking my head and then let out a sigh. "Rule Number Two: Know your opponents' weaknesses even if they don't know them."

I was about to continue lecturing when Carlisle rasped out, "Bella… I'm so- God forgive me…" I bit my lip and looked down.

"Like I said before demons will lie to you and make you believe it… They're going to probably use what I said to you against you… You'll be more prepared to next time." I turned around hastily and then walked to the bathroom Rosalie had showed me to.

**AN: Alright... tell me if you hated it... loved it... or if you just think Dean/Edward is hot... So everybody has to review!!! please...?**


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: Alright here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Get ready for lots of drama!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Bella POV**

"C'mon Bella, get your head in the game. Carlisle is fine." I whispered to myself and continued to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

A knock at the door made me sigh slightly and when I opened the door it revealed Dean leaning against the wall next to it. Dean silently stepped in and closed the door and the lock clinked loudly in the silent room. Dean turned back to me and rested against the door, effectively cutting off my exit. I'd only been in the bathroom for five minutes maximum; he'd probably waited out there to make sure I wasn't actually using the restroom.

"Dead man's blood."

I nodded and turned around to face the shower, "Yup, dead man's blood."

I heard Dean let out a sigh and then I felt his hands on my shoulders as he started to massage, "Do you know how incredibly stupid you are?"

My eyes closed and I tried to ignore the slight tingle that went up my spine. "They need to know…" I said softly. "They need to know that if it comes to it and I have to choose that I will choose to kill them."

"I think you got the point across." I chose to ignore his comment and slide away from his hands to move to the counter space next to one of the sinks. I slid up easily and stared down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing. "Bella, you can't just go and stab someone. They know alright, they know that you're different now, and they know that no matter what you're still gonna have that quiet girl who used to love their boy in the back of your head."

"I'm fine, Dean." I said still looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, you look like you're fine."

I looked up at him underneath my eyelashes while he smirked down at me, "I am fine."

Dean placed his hands on my thighs and leaned in closer, "And I agreed with you."

I rolled my eyes and swiped his hands away, "Can you not think about sex right now?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm thinking about everyone's wellbeing, and we all know that when you- ahem- have your re-" the punch I'd give him to his chest cut him off before he could continue. "I was just saying," Dean said while holding up his hands with his guilty smirk glued to his lips.

"Yeah, you were just saying nothing," I said while I rolled my eyes. I slipped off the counter and turned to walk out the door when I was turned around and slammed against the door.

"I've missed you," Dean sighed as he cupped my chin and looked at me closely.

My eyes searched his while my hand reached for the door knob, "You miss no one. I learned that from experience." Dean's arm and body left mine, I watched as he stepped towards the sinks. After a moment I turned the knob and stepped into Rosalie and Emmett's room.

It only took me a moment to get to the living room and I could hear Dean's angry stomps behind me. Everyone's eyes were glued to me when I stepped through and Sam stood up when Dean came to my side. No words were said as he went to Sam's side of the room and I went over to the I-pod and to the spot where Carlisle was lying. Carlisle had been sipping on a cup of blood while I'd disappeared and he seemed to be getting back whatever color he had.

"How are you doing?" I asked Carlisle while going through some of my songs.

Carlisle sat up slowly with Esme's assistance, "I'm doing fine, I am more worried about what I did to your head. You have to know-"

I held my hand up with a smile and looked over to him, "Carlisle you're talking to the person who stabbed you, it's okay to be a little pissed at me."

In the background I heard Dean cough loudly and I looked down at the ground before standing up and walking over to the rest of the Cullen's. "Anyone else up for a fight?"

"I am." The voice surprised me and seemed to surprise everyone else too. My eyes were trained to Edward as he stepped forward.

"Hell no!" Emmett yelled and looked at his brother like he was crazy. "I'm mad at her too bro, but you're not fighting her."

I looked over to Emmett quickly and then down at Rosalie who was sitting Indian style next to his leg. Rosalie was staring up at me and her eyes went to behind me. "I don't think that's such a good idea," Dean commented from a few paces behind me.

"And I don't think I asked for your opinion," I said as I stared at Rosalie.

"I was just standing up for you," Dean argued.

I turned around sharply, "You don't get to."

Dean's eyes narrowed and from the corner of my eye I saw Sam step forward some, "Why not? Huh? I make one mistake and I don't get to from then on?"

"No."

I turned back to Edward, "You're on."

"No you aren't, we are not finished," Dean said stoically.

"Yes we are," I said through clenched teeth as my eyes tore from Edward's and to the floor.

Dean whipped me around and forced my chin up so I had to look at him, "Just tell them. Just fucking say it." Dean was about to continue when my fist cut him off.

"Just shut up!" I yelled out. "You think you know Dean? You don't know shit!" I yelled as my hand fisted his shirt and held him up. "This is why I couldn't do it. I knew you would do this. The moment you found out you knew it too," I said while being pulled back.

"Yeah Bella, that's why," Dean said while Sam helped him up.

I struggled against the cold hands, "No you're right, the real reason why I could never was because of September."

This time it was Sam who had to hold back Dean, "I told you that it didn't mean shit!" Dean yelled.

I kicked at whoever was holding me which I had a feeling was Jasper and finally got released, "You son of a bitch, it didn't seem like it meant shit, especially when it's on my birthday!" Edward's hands clenched around my wrists and he held me to his body to hold off my struggle.

"Let go of me Sammy," Dean ordered and Sam immediately let go of Dean's arms and Dean wiped his nose that had released some blood. I looked up at Edward and he slowly released me and I took in a big sigh.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but the both of you are going to sit down." Sam said looking between me and Dean. The two of us shot him both looks, "Now."

"What are you going to do?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "You gonna call daddy on us?" I asked.

Sam looked at me sharply and pulled out his cell, "You damn right I'm going to call Bobby, he's the only one that seems to ever know what's going on between the two of you."

Dean and I shared a look and we both spoke at the same time, "Not necessary."

"Oh I think it's necessary," Sam spoke while holding the phone up to his ear.

"Dammit Sam, hang up the phone," Dean yelled and reached for the cell, but Sam moved out of the way swiftly.

I moved closer to Sam and I felt Edward follow me closely, "Now is not the time," I said fiercely.

"Yeah well it wasn't the time for a hissy fit either," Sam told me. "Hey Bobby, it's me." I groaned and ran a hand through my hair while Dean kicked at the couch that was still holding Carlisle. "Yeah, I just caught Dean and Bella in a cat fight. Something about her birthday and something that Bella needs to tell the Cullen's." Whatever Bobby said made Sam's eyes flash from me to the Cullen's. "Why would she do that… besides the obvious?"

Sam's eyes were trained on me while he listened to Bobby carefully it didn't take long for the conversation to finish and Sam closed the phone roughly. "What the hell? Were you planning on never telling me?" Sam asked looking between the two of us.

"How about you tell us what the hell is going on," Emmett said from behind me.

"Why don't you shut the hell up," Sam said coldly which made me look down.

This was my fault and the reason why I'd gotten mad was because Dean was about to say something I didn't want anyone to know about except for him and Bobby. "I'm sorry Sam… just the less that knew about it I felt was best," I said quietly.

"Yeah… I understand why you didn't tell me, but what gets me is why Dean didn't tell me we needed to be more careful with you around the Cullen's." Sam looked back at the Cullen's, "When she was under the Jeanie's spell she dreamt of killing all of you. Under this spell it's like your truest fantasy… after she tortured you for hours all of you died and she killed herself."

I cleared my throat and looked down at the floor, "What I don't understand is what this had to do with your birthday?"

"Sam," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Because," I said looking up and my eyes were filled with water. "After all of this I finally let him in. I trusted him and I shouldn't of. Rule number three: Trust no one, not even if you thought you loved them," I looked at Dean.

Dean looked away, "Bells…"

"I trusted you after I was so disgusted with myself and you just threw it back in my face on the same day that change my life six years ago." I shook my head and swiped at my mouth. "Did you really think it was going to work anyways?" I asked looking back at Dean.

Dean shook his head and looked away from me, "You can't ever have anything if it was over to begin with, Winchester." I said and then walked outside.

**AN: Alright lots of stuff was uncovered quickly... if you have any questions please feel free to ask me. I hope you all enjoyed everything...Please Review!!! Reviewing makes a happy Dean and with a happy Dean always makes fun alone in the bathroom time!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN: I know! Could I have taken longer to update?! Sorry for the wait people! Things should clear up a bit in this chapter, and just as you start to like someone... you start to hate them all over again! lol. Hope you guys enjoy... Song in this chapter Closer by Nine Inch Nails! (waring... there is some what a bit of bad language for anyone who doesn't like it... at least in the song!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... not dean... not edward... not anything... it sucks... I know!**

**Bella POV**

The wind blew across my skin while my hair whipped around me. The front door opened slowly and I turned to watch Rosalie walk out. Rosalie leaned against the door and watched me with raised eyebrows, "I'm a little confused and so is everyone else."

I sighed and looked back out over the front yard or meadow. "What happened in there is none of you or your family's concern," I stated simply.

"The thing is," Rosalie said as she walked up beside me. "I think it is our concern seeing as it's dealing with us being brutally murdered."

I looked up into her hazel eyes and then shook my head, "Sam said it right. When I was under the Jeanie's mind trick thing I dreamt of torturing you all until you died. When it was all over I killed myself." I rolled my eyes to myself, "Which coincidentally got me out of the dream."

Rosalie rested her arms next to mine on the porch railing, "I get that. What I don't get is the whole September thing."

My eyes scanned over the trees and the grass easily, "At that point in time I was in a really bad place… even before the whole Jeanie thing. What I did to you guys scared the living crap out of me. When it was all over I let Dean into my sick head and for once I thought that I was doing it right, giving myself another chance at being happy. I found Dean in a motel room with some slut on my birthday." I turned back to Rosalie sharply and she stared at me curiously, "I know they can all hear me and this was you just getting the information for them all, but let's make one thing perfectly clear: I will not show mercy for any of your family when it comes down into the fight. I want Yellow Eyes rotting in his grave and I will do anything to make sure that it happens. Are we clear?"

Rosalie nodded slowly and then smirked, "I knew you were better off as a human. You've got the guts that most don't."

I smiled, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one," Rosalie said simply with a grin.

I looked back over the grass and studied it, "Oh and tell your brother that I'm still going to kick his ass."

Rosalie let out a laugh, "Oh I will, someone needs to finally do it." Rosalie walked back into the house without another word and I was finally left alone with my thoughts.

***

When the door shut behind me all heads whipped up to look at me. I kept up with my pace towards the I-pod and didn't look at anyone especially Dean and Sam. The song vibrated through the speakers and I heard Dean behind me curse slightly.

I turned towards Edward and motioned him to come forward. The beat hummed against the floor as we both stared at one another. He looked the same… the same doubt written across his face, the same furrowed brow, and the same eyes that made the seventeen year old me fall in love with him.

**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**

Edward rose one eyebrow and then smiled that crooked grin… it was enough for me to make the first move. My fist connected to his jaw and instead of hitting back he just stood there looking down at me. My foot kicked around at his leg and Edward fell down to his knees.

**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**

My hand gripped onto his bronze head and lifted him up quickly whilst he just smirked. I twisted his arm and wrapped it behind his back- trying unsuccessfully to get some kind of reaction. Fury ran through my veins as he continued to stand there with his perfect mask of content.

**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside**

After Edward heard those two lines it seemed to make him come alive. He punched me in the stomach and threw me down to floor. I jumped up quickly and swiped at him on the face. In return he flipped me over his back so fast that the air left from me. Edward stood over me and grinned.

"What? No comments?"

**I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god**

I got up slowly and punched at his knee cap- making him waver a bit. I high kicked his chin making him stumble slightly into Emmett, who righted him easily. Edward disappeared from in front of me and I looked around trying to find him. His hand grabbed me from behind and twirled me around to face me. Edward's face was right there. So close.

"I've wanted to talk to you ever since you walked in. This seems to be the only way I can get in a word." Edward twisted me around again so that I was facing Dean and Sam. He grabbed me by the wrist and twisted it to my back. I tried to kick at his knee but he dodged easily.

"I'm listening," I grounded out.

**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything**

Edward tightened his hold on my wrist and winced slightly. He moved his mouth right next to my ear and I tried not to shiver, "How did it feel to kill me?" My eyes snapped open and I untangled myself from his grip by hitting his head with the back of mine. I turned to face him as I got tunnel vision from the force I used against him.

**Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else**

Edward's hand wrapped itself around my neck and he tightened his fingers all the while I looked him in the eyes. The air could no longer get to my lungs and I quickly elbowed him in the neck and he let go while stumbling over his feet.

I kicked his stone stomach and he fell to his back and then he tried to move up again, but I stopped him with another kick to his side. "Watch it Edward, you're starting to turn me on." I said and smirked down at him.

Edward smiled in return and got to his feet. He tried to hit me on the chest but I blocked it easily while kicking him in the groin. It was unnecessary but it caught him off guard. He choked out some reply to me while my grin grew.

**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside**

"That was uncalled for," Edward wheezed out. I laughed but it was cut off by him tackling me to the ground. I punched his face as he slapped at my legs that were trying to kick at him again. I twisted out of his grasp and got back to my feet while he got to his knees. My foot connected with his chin and his head flew back.

I tried to kick at his face again but he caught my foot and I hobbled on one foot while trying to twist out of his grip. Softly in the other corner I heard Alice say, "Shit."

Edward seemed too busy to realize that something was wrong. He flipped me over and I landed on the floor while trying to catch my breath and got down to one knee next to me. I watched while my chest heaved up and down trying to get some air back into my lungs as Edward pulled a piece of hair behind my ear. "I've missed you," he said softly while his hazel eyes seemed to melt away.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him not even when the door slammed open.

**I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god**

Edward turned his head slowly to face the door and without another word he stood straight up. "Tanya."

My eyes went straight to the leggy strawberry blonde in the doorway of the Cullen's house. "What's going on in here?" Tanya asked in a high pitched voice while her eyes went between Edward and me.

Without a word Dean came to my side and helped me up. I didn't look at him or anyone else. The song continued on until I went over to my I-pod and turned it off. It was starting to get dark outside and I felt the overwhelming need to leave all of a sudden.

"What is she doing here, Edward?" Rosalie hissed out while glaring at her brother.

Edward held up a hand and motioned for her to stop. "Tanya, what are you doing here?"

I watched with silent mortification as Tanya placed her hands on her hips and stared at me while an icy glare, "What is _she_ doing here?"

Dean let out a loud groan, "We're here to save your pansy boyfriend's family. Is that okay with you?"

My eyes watched Edward sigh and shoot me a glance, "She's not my girlfriend."

Tanya smirked as she continued to look at me. She took a few steps toward Edward and held out her hand, "That's right. I'm his fiancé."

**AN: EEK!!! Please don't kill me! lol. Tell me what you thought people!!! I love ya'lls reviews even if I don't update often... (sorry about that)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Alright everyone here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I'm not bitter...**

**Bella POV**

My eyebrow twitched out of irritation and initial shock of what I'd just heard. That couldn't be right… Edward couldn't have a fiancé. I mean I knew he would eventually find someone that he thought was worth his time, but I never thought I would have to face it myself. My heart gave a little lurch as I watched the strawberry blonde strut up to Edward and put her hand in his back pocket.

Everyone was looking at me, even Edward as he pulled Tanya's hand out of his pocket awkwardly. Dean's breathing was shallow as his fists twitched anxiously, awaiting my attack. Even Esme was waiting for me to do something. Inside my head I was fulfilling everyone's wish- in my head Tanya was already screaming, she was wallowing in pain, and she was just about to say that Edward meant nothing to her if she could just keep her head. Outside though, I just shrugged it off and walked over to my I-pod.

It was dark and I was tired from all the fighting, not to mention I didn't want to stand there and watch Tanya flaunt that she had the love of my life… scratch that- ex love of my life… Yeah… Ex love… Again, in my head she was on the floor. I was stupid for doing that fight earlier; it was just going to make this harder. Being close to Edward was like a drug and I was an ex junkie who just had her first fix in six years. Yeah, I was totally over Edward Cullen.

Just as I grabbed my I-pod from the doc Tanya spoke, "Baby, you didn't tell them that you proposed?"

I straightened my shoulders reflexively, Tanya was not going to get a rise out of me. "Tanya this isn't a good time," Edward said stiffly and I could feel the burn of where his eyes were on my back.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because you're not welcome in this house," Rosalie said snidely. I bit my lip to try to hide my smile. It seemed that Rosalie would rather have the stupid human here than Tanya. That had to count for something.

I turned around just to see Tanya throw Rosalie a glare, "I wasn't asking you, Rosalie."

Emmett placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder as she tried to reach out for Tanya, "I think that Tanya should go, Edward." Carlisle stated while he tried to sit up from his place on the couch.

"Why?" Tanya asked as her hands turned to fists, and then she pointed to me. "That piece of meat is here, why can't I?"

Both my eyebrows rose and before anyone could say anything I did, "This piece of meat is saving your fiancé's ass, so if you wouldn't mind let me get back to saving it. That means you need to go."

Tanya whipped around fast and stared down at me with what I was assuming a fierce glare that would scare anyone but me. "I'm sorry, I don't talk to snacks," she spat.

I smiled and took a step to her as everyone watched our interaction closely, "And I don't usually have conversations with bloodsucking creatures unless I'm killing them, but then we all do some things we don't like. Hell, I'm even saving some."

She flipped her hair and turned back to Edward without another glance and I took that as her second strike, one more and she was out. "Edward, why is this conniving human in your house-"

Just as she was about to continue I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and stared at me with shocked eyes, "Hi conniving human would like a word," I said and I heard quiet snickers around the room- at least this was funny for someone. "I think it would be best if you left before anything happens to that pretty little neck of yours." The comment was said easily but everyone felt the threat that laid beneath it, everyone except for Tanya. Dean and Sam both inched a little closer and the rest of the Cullen's just sat back easily. Obviously, they didn't mind if I ripped her head off.

"What would a mere human like you do to me?" She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and I smiled slowly and tilted my head at her.

"Because you're Edward's fiancé I'll let it slide that you don't have any manners, because I mean what kind of person- oops sorry- vampire would date him with manners?" It was harsh, but she was being a bitch. "I'll give you one more shot to leave the vicinity otherwise I will have to remove you."

Tanya huffed and flipped her hair once more before turning to Edward, "Are you going to let your slut of a human talk-"

She was cut off this time by Esme grabbing a handful of her hair and wrenching Tanya backwards, "I do believe Bella asked you politely to leave, now do so," Esme snarled relentlessly while everyone stared at her with wide eyes. I had never witnessed Esme so pissed.

"Esme!" Edward yelled out of shock and tried to pry Esme's hand out of Tanya's strawberry blonde hair. "Let go of her!"

I bit my lip to hold in my laugh, but I couldn't help the little giggle that released from my mouth. Oops. Now everyone was staring at me and I couldn't help but breaking up into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I'm sorry," I gasped shaking my head."That's not funny," but I still continued to laugh. "I mean…" I shook my head _again_ and then turned around to face the wall all the while trying to compose myself. It wasn't working though…

"How about we all calm down," Dean said anxiously as I felt everyone's eyes on my back. It was about time I broke down… It just usually never happened in a fit of giggles.

I turned back around after I had stopped laughing for the most part and saw that Esme had released Tanya but was still glaring at her. Sam walked over to me and wrapped a hand around my shoulder reassuringly while Dean stared down the Cullen's. "The fact is Tanya, you can't stay here." Dean stated easily while everyone watched Tanya's shoulders straighten.

"If she's here then I'm here. That human didn't look like she was trying to save your ass when you were hovering over her when I got here," Tanya said to Edward like the rest of us weren't even there. "I'm you fiancé, I have a right to be here."

Esme spoke up harshly just as Edward opened up his mouth, "You have no right to be here, this is Carlisle and I's home not yours." Esme looked at Edward with disappointment shrouded over her face, "And Edward, if you gave that awful _thing _your grandmother's ring you can leave with her."

"Esme," Carlisle scolded, but then seemed to be looking at her with pride.

"It's not like you weren't thinking it," Edward muttered almost too soft for anyone's ears, but we all heard. "Can I speak now?" Edward asked slightly irritated.

"It matters if it's what we want to hear," Alice said through clenched teeth.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Tanya, "For the hundredth time, I did not propose to you."

"Thank the lord!" Jasper yelled out and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his excitement. Edward glared at his brother before looking at a slumped Tanya.

"You found my grandmother's ring in my side table," Edward said soothingly while placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. I'll admit that he touching her stung a little. I'm _totally_ over Edward Cullen. _Totally._

"Why was it in your table then?" she asked. "If you weren't going to ask, why was it there?"

Edward looked down at the floor and moved his hands away from her. "I- just… Just know that I wasn't going to ask…" I must be seeing things because I could have sworn that I just saw him give me a quick glance.

Tanya was about to speak but Sam interrupted smoothly, "Why don't you guys take this some place more private?"

Tanya whipped up and glared, "I will not be ordered around by a mere human!" she shouted loudly. My teeth clamped together and I felt Sam's hold on me tighten as he tried to keep me still.

"If you're not careful you just might get your ass killed by one," I snapped at her and she let out a laugh that would have chilled my bones six years ago.

"By whom?" she asked. "By you? The same stupid little naïve girl who fell in love with my fiancé?"

"First I'm a slut and now I'm a naïve little girl, which one is it?" I asked stepping out of Sam's arm and moving out of the way again as he tried to grab me.

"Bella…" Dean warned as he watched me walk up slowly.

Tanya's smirk twitched slightly as she watched me with calculating eyes, "You don't know what you're messing with, human."

I smiled sinisterly at her, "That's where you're wrong… I've dealt with scarier things just a low level bloodsucking monster. If you could sleep you would have nightmares from what I've seen."

"I doubt that," she replied with a roll of her eyes but I could tell I was getting under her skin.

"Well I don't, because otherwise I wouldn't get that cool little title of a Hunter."

Tanya's smirk left instantly and she watched me, "You're a Hunter?"

I shrugged easily, "I could prove it to you if you don't believe me." I didn't give her a time to answer, "Dean, grab me my bag."

My duffel bag dropped to my feet as Dean stood next to me with arms crossed over his chest. I bent down and grabbed the case to my machete. Without a word I slid the knife out of its case and I think everyone held their breath. I twisted my wrist and swiped it back and forth before smiling up at her, "This is what I use to kill stupid vampires that cross paths with me."

AN: I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Alright everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! I think this has been my favorite so far and for great reason... WARNING: Things are going to get a little steamy... and no I'm not going to say who with...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to whomever they belong to. **

**Bella POV**

"It's time for you to leave," Dean said steadily as his level stare looked upon Tanya. She visibly gulped and turned on her heel to march towards the door. She stopped and turned back around just as she reached for the knob.

"Edward?" Tanya's voice was a whining desperate plea and I almost felt sorry for her as she looked at my first love. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head.

"This is my family, Tanya. My family needs me right now, and I can't just leave with you because you think they're being unfair." Edward said through clenched teeth as he looked between Tanya and his family.

Rosalie's teeth clamped shut as she stared fiercely at Tanya and I was expecting her to say something, but it was the bear of a man that was next to speak, "Tanya, we might not get along… in fact none of us get along with you since you and Edward got together, but this is for the best."

I stared at Emmett with a raised eyebrow. Never had I heard him talk that calmly and justified. Emmett was never the serious type even when it came to dire times, but right now he seemed more adult than I had ever seen him. Maybe Rosalie was right… Maybe this whole thing was tough on them. Maybe it wasn't just me who was affected by Edward leaving me.

Tanya's eyes flashed over to me and I immediately stiffened my shoulders to get ready for a fight and I felt Dean and Sam do so too. Just as Tanya took a step towards me Alice hissed harshly.

"You take one more step I will make sure it's your last, Tanya." Alice moved and planted herself in front of me. Normally I'd be pissed if someone was trying to protect me, but the thought of tiny Alice- no matter how fierce she could be- was something that amused me so greatly.

I bit my lip and then let a big sigh. "Well, as fun as this has been I really should be going… I'll see everyone tomorrow," I said and then moved away from Alice's protective stance and passed Edward who was also standing rigidly in front of Tanya. I smiled sweetly at Tanya and moved to open the door that was right behind her. After I opened the door I turned back to everyone, "Hey Dean," I said.

Dean perked up immediately and looked at me as did everyone else. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you coming?" I nodded my head to the door and instantly Dean had a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing, babe." He looked over at Sam, "You gonna be okay here?"

Sammy rolled his eyes, "Go have fun, don't do anything I would disapprove of."

I laughed while Dean grabbed both of our duffle bags, "That doesn't leave us with a lot of choices, Sammy."

Dean smiled at me, "Don't worry Sam, you won't be able to hear from all the way over here." Dean and I walked towards my Plymouth and we silently drove to the motel I was currently staying at.

Once inside the room Dean plopped our stuff to the ground and looked at me suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged and sat down on the bed and he followed silently. "It's weird…" was all I said.

Dean sighed and laid back onto the bed with his arms under his head. "Are you still in love with him?"

His question caught me off guard and I choked on the air that I had just taken. My mind raced as I tried to control my breathing. I coughed again before answering, "If I told you no I would be lying, but if I told you yes I would be lying too… I don't really know anymore. At one moment I hate and know that whatever happens to him won't bother me, but then the next second I feel bad and wish I could be there with him…" I sighed and laid down next to Dean.

"I think you're just confused. Seeing him again has got be hard and I know how much you cared about him and his family, that doesn't just change in a few years."

I sighed again and looked up at him with pursed lips, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier… We don't have to explain everything again do we?" I asked.

Dean smirked, "I'm supposed to be the one to hate the girly confrontations, remember?"

I snapped my fingers, "Damn, I keep forgetting I'm the girl."

He laughed and shook his head. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if I didn't sleep with that girl on your birthday?"

"Yeah," I said while I nervously traced the pattern of the bedspread with my pointer finger. "I would have probably freaked that you wanted something serious and messed up just like you did." Dean let out a loud breath and I could feel his stare on the side of my face.

"Well, I guess we will never have to worry about that," Dean said softly and I tried to ignore his eyes and continued tracing the pattern.

I nodded and kept quiet while his eyes waited patiently for me to look back at him. Dean was almost if not more stubborn than I was. Sometimes this was a good thing and sometimes it was bad- times like now. "Bella," he sighed and before I knew it he was hovering over me. His light green eyes met my brown ones and instantly the overpowering urge to make the two stressful eyes happy and light again hit me hard. Before I could stop myself I let my lips press against his soft ones.

As started to pull back he followed me and pulled my head back to him with one of his arms while the other held him up. I sighed and let myself drift into the senselessness Dean gave me and kissed him back with urgency. I flipped us over to where Dean was on his back and I was sitting on his stomach and continued to kiss him while his hands drifted down to cup my rear. My tongue traced his bottom lip and immediately I was granted access to his mouth.

Our tongues battled for dominance and slowly I let myself give him power over me again. He released himself my mouth and descended his lips down to my jaw and then to behind my ear where he sucked gently, receiving a loud moan from me. His hands moved from my butt to the hem of my shirt and swiftly he stripped me out of it, revealing my white and blue bra.

I moved my hands to his hair and gripped onto the ends while his lips continued to venture down my neck and collarbone. Every time he sucked on my skin I felt even more need flow through my veins. Dean had a power over me, a power that was sometimes very good, but almost every time it was really bad because of how I reacted.

Dean sat up and placed me in his lap while running his hands along my back, massaging my tense muscles and then carefully caressing the cuts from the knife fight I got into. I released my hold on his hair and pulled his shirt off so that his bare chest was against mine. I moaned loudly again and arched my back to try to gain more pleasure as he sucked on my collarbone. Dean hissed when I scratched his back a little harshly, but from personal experience I knew that this was something that he thoroughly enjoyed. He took pride in my scratch marks, thought of it as his way of saying that he really only belonged to me… well that was before he slept with that skank on my birthday.

I pulled his mouth back to mine and instantly we were fighting for dominance again, but this time he let me win as we laid back down onto the bed with his hands reaching for the clasp of my bra. I grabbed his hand before he could unclasp it and removed it from my back. At this moment I had no intention of letting him rule over me. At least for right now…

I let his hands wander back down to my butt and continued my ministrations against his mouth and slowly I let my mouth travel down to his neck where I kissed lightly and playfully. Times like these I was happy that I wasn't completely head over heels with a vampire. With Dean I didn't have to worry about not being killed because I wanted to have fun. With Dean I didn't have to pretend and be shy about what I wanted. He craved me as much as I craved sanity and him. I moved down his neck to his peck and lightly sucked on the tattoo that he had just like I did, the pentagram that saved both our asses from time to time. Dean moaned loudly and squeezed my butt a little in warning. He was almost done with foreplay and I couldn't help the smile that I had on my lips as I kissed down to his first line of abs.

His grip on me became increasingly firmer as he tried to control himself from attacking me. We hadn't done anything like this in a rather long time and I knew that we were both tired of staying away from each other.

Just as I moved lower he groaned again, "Bella…" he warned breathily.

I smirked up at him and moved back up to kiss him firmly. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he pulled me against him. I giggled slightly and continued kissing him and just as I moved to grab his belt buckle there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Dean said when I pulled my lips from his by an inch. I nodded and went back to kissing him until the knocking started again more forced this time. Dean groaned and then flipped me over and got off the bed and without putting on his shirt he opened the door roughly.

* * *

AN: *GASP* who is that at the door? How did you like the action, hmmm???? I know I did. And to those who think that I'm not going to follow what the fans want I hope this clarifies things. I want the fans to be happy and as everyone has made clear it's that they want Dean and Bella together... I'm not going to say that everything is define on what the ending is but I do not want to you all to be disappointed... and I know that if she ended up with Edward it would disappoint you all.

Also, I would like to thank everyone with sticking with me as I stray from updating frequently. I started this story and couldn't stop writing and then some personal things happened and I lost my focus... Anyways thank you to all that are staying by my side and continuing to read Different In So Many Ways.

On a side note: My mother is having surgery tomorrow and she doesn't have the best of luck with surgeries... She's had over twenty seven and I'm not exaggerating... I lost count after twenty seven... Anyways, I just want those who want to, to please pray or do whatever your beliefs (not that you do...) do and have her in mind. I'm rather nervous and wish that all goes well. Thank you again... Sorry for the long author's note...

MVMMT5 :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: Alright guys first of I would like to thank everyone for all their wishes for my mother's surgery to go well. Just so everyone knows she has recovered really nicely and has started to go back to work! Second off I would like to apologzie for taking so long to update, there are no excuses, but I would like to thank each and every reader for stringing along with my horrible updates. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Edward POV **

"Baby, what's going on?" Tanya asked and I tried to hold in scream as I heard Bella's tires squeal against the ground from outside. Bella. Bella was here, Bella was here and she was a hunter that could kick my ass, and Bella just left with another hunter that would have no problem killing me. My mind could hardly comprehend what was going on much less what everyone was thinking at the moment. It didn't surprise me that Esme was the harshest out of my family against Tanya, Esme loved Bella like a daughter and no one in her mind would replace her. Tanya. What was I going to do about her? Bella was back, and maybe just maybe I could win her back… Not likely. She had to know what she was doing to me, how much control she had over me, that I was still heart wrenchingly in love with her.

Jasper sighed and stepped forward while shooting me a warning glance, no doubt my feelings were getting a little desperate and he was tired of feeling it. I swallowed thickly, even when I didn't need it and watched as Jasper tried to calm the situation. "I'm sorry Tanya, but it's true, you need to leave the area now. I'm sure Edward will come and find as soon as this crisis is over, but for now it's best that you just leave."

Tanya stomped her foot like a four year old and walked over to me with pouting lips, "If that human gets to stay I should too." I looked over at Sam Winchester, who was trying rather hard not to be noticed now that his brother and my Bella left. My Bella? She wasn't mine anymore, she was that pricks. She was a hunter. I left my Bella hollow in the woods when I told her she was no good for me, when I lied to try to help her, to save her. Jasper coughed again, snapping me out of my thoughts and I looked back at Tanya's pouting face.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but what they're saying is true. I don't want you to get hurt, and the best way to make sure that you don't is for you to leave," complete bullshit. I have no desire for her. She was a mere distraction for the moment. At times she could make Bella fade to the background for a second or two but not for too long. I only have loved one woman, and that woman was in the presence of another man right now.

Tanya glanced down at the ground and hit the toe of her shoe with the floor, "So you're just trying to protect me?" she asked.

"Of course," I stated easily. It was scary how easy I could lie now. Sure it was a simple trick a while ago, but now with trying to mask my feelings for so long it became a trait I carried on my back.

From the far corner I heard Sam Winchester snort loudly and then try to cover it up with a cough. "What's so funny, human?" Tanya squealed out harshly.

Sam smirked and rolled his eyes, "Nothing, leech."

Tanya huffed and turned back to me, she smiled a sinister smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. I allowed the connection, but in my mind I thought of what Bella was doing with Dean at the moment. Was he kissing her? Was he touching her? Did she want him to touch her? Did she want me? How could she want me after everything I did to her? I deserved to be in misery after everything I had caused her. She would have been safe; she would have been secure had I not screwed up the innocence of her existence. Bella was too innocent for her own good when I met her. I missed that brown haired maiden.

Tanya finally gave me my lips back and smiled at me smugly, as if she had some sort of pull or control over me. "Come and find me when this is all over and we can talk about the ring." Without another word she sped out of the room and the door banged closed with an echo ringing through the room.

My eyes snapped to my family and they all looked at me with different amounts of disgust, "I'm sorry," I sighed.

Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh he's sorry, guess what I don't really give a rat's ass if you're sorry."

Emmett's hand clasped down on Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her to his warm embrace, "Whatever you have to do you have to do," he said in a detached tone. I swallowed thickly again and tried to hide my hate for myself as I looked at my brother. Emmett had been one of the biggest changes after I had ran away from Bella, he felt like he needed to gain some control over the situation by never acting like he used to, he never really acted like himself. Esme had hated the decision but only kept it to herself, while Alice yelled and thrashed out at me often. Carlisle remained with his head in medicine, though he started to work longer hours than normal- just to stay out of the strained house, often enough I would find Esme staying in the quarters at the hospital with him. Rosalie made snarky comments and was almost as bad as Alice, surprisingly. Jasper stayed quiet mostly, and tried to calm down everyone. I knew Jasper felt like it was his responsibility for it all, but I think he came to the conclusion that the attack was bound to happen at some point.

"As touching as this has been, can we get to work?" Sam broke in with a smug smile on his face. Even though I couldn't read his thoughts I knew what he was thinking. He was happy that we were in pain, happy that this was what came about for my family after what we put Bella through, and not one part of me blamed him for his thoughts.

Carlisle clapped his hands together and the tension seemed to dissipate immediately, "What can we do?"

Sam started to dig in his duffle bag that was lying by his feet and pulled out a rosary, "We still have two more nights, but we should probably start to get prepared for the fight. Bella helped you guys with the moves, now it's time to freshen you guys up on the way to trap them and hurt them." Sam threw three red spray-paint in our direction and I caught one, Jasper caught one, and Rosalie did.

He stood up and motioned for us to come in closer to look at something, "The three of you are going to paint this pentagram on the floor of each entrance of the house. This is called a Devil's Trap, it will trap any demon in it and they won't be able to escape it unless it is somehow messed up."

The three of us nodded and memorized the pentagram with ease, "That's easy enough," Emmett said. "If we just trap them, why do we need to fight them, then?"

Sam sighed and then pulled a bag filled of what looked like and smelled like salt, "Because they always get out, and Yellow Eyes isn't stupid. He's not likely to walk right into a Devil's Trap. Salt is pure, they can't cross it. We'll put salt in front of every door, window, crevice, etc. it'll keep them out. For now we can set up the traps, not the salt."

With these instructions everyone started to busy themselves and I was able to slip out unnoticed. Bella's scent stuck out to me no matter how long it had been since I had last smelled her, and I was able to follow her trail all the way to a beaten down motel. I knew that Dean was in there with her and he no doubt was making her happy, but I needed to be here. I needed Bella… as long as she would have me, at least.

I stood outside in the parking lot pacing as the cloudy sky started to go down. My overwhelming need to see her ruled out and just as I started to man up and go to her door I stopped myself. What was I going to say? Dean was right there… Was I just going to get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness with him right there? I would no doubt embarrass her, but I would do it for Bella.

Bella's car shined against the setting sun and I was mutely aware of how much she had changed since I had left her. Bella was strong now, different from the innocent creature I ruined. I ran a hand through my hair as thoughts raced through my head as I struggled with the war that was going on inside my chest. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I had, and I was beginning to think that going into that hotel room would only make things worse. Bella deserved to make her own decisions without being forced into an uncomfortable situation. I wasn't going to single her out in front of a guy that had been helping her when I wasn't there.

My hands started to fist as my mind traveled back to the drama at the house awhile back... Dean had slept with another woman while pledging himself to Bella. How could she want someone like that? Bella, no matter how different she was now, deserved the best and I knew that I most likely was not the choice, but neither should he. Dean hurt her… maybe just as much as I did…

I groaned and hit my head against my palm as I tried quell my racing thoughts. Why couldn't this be some stupid book or TV show where you always knew who the good guy or the bad guys was?

I turned back around to face her door just in time to see some man knocking on the door.

**AN: Alright so we didn't find out who the guy was but I was thinking that if I get a lot of reviews I might be able to hook you guys up with the next chapter in about a week... But I'll need a lot of persuasion!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**AN: Hey everyone, I tried to update quicker but fanfiction hasn't been working with me lately, but oh well! Anyways I know that everyone has been anxious to see who is at that damn door. I'll give you guys a hint- this is the second season so there are no angels! Good try though to all who thought it was Castiel, cause a lot of you thought it was. lol. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Supernatural or Twilight... unfortunately...**

**Dean POV **

Only one thought was in my head as I pulled open the door to the hotel room, _whoever was on the other side of the door better have a damn good reason to pull me away from that girl_. The door on the other side revealed someone whom I wasn't expecting… "Bobby?" I asked.

"Bobby?" Bella questioned from behind me. "What are you doing here?" I looked behind me to see Bella just pulling her shirt over head after already placing her bra back on.

Bobby looked away for a moment to be sure she was dressed before he looked back up, "Sorry kids, didn't know I would be interrupting anything, thought it was just you in here, Hells Bells."

Bella shrugged and motioned for him to come into the room. In my head I groaned… No offense to Bobby, he'd saved our lives many times so I should listen to what he had to say, but right now I was only craving to hear Bella moaning.

Bobby hit my shoulder roughly and gave me a tight frown, "Shape up, you idjit." Bella laughed loudly while she threw my shirt in my direction. I rolled my eyes as I caught it and then closed the door, clasping the bolt lock in place afterwards. Bobby sat down stiffly in the desk chair and rolled it to the foot of the bed where Bella and I took our seat. "After you called me last night, Hells Bells I thought about packing up and leaving… I finished my hunt earlier than I thought and started my way. From the looks of it you guys are just waiting for the parade to start," Bobby rarely blushed but at this moment he couldn't hide the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Bella laughed and was smiling, she always liked it when Bobby called her Hells Bells, no one else was allowed to though, it was their personal thing. "You should have rang me if you didn't want to walk in on us and our extracurricular activities." Bobby rolled his eyes and I merely laughed with her. Given the circumstances Bella was doing relatively well… I mean we've had our share of drama in the past two days but we were doing well, no one had bit the dust yet at least. And anyways when the Winchesters met up with the Swan there always seemed to be drama in the horizon, no matter when or what was happening at the time.

"I was planning to but then I saw someone lurking outside in the parking lot and decided to just get inside before any damage was done," Bobby stated and got up from his chair to go to the window.

Bella was behind him and I finally pulled my shirt over my head and got up to join them. "How long was he out there?" Bella asked quietly while searching for the mystery person.

"Just a few minutes but it was enough time for me to realize where he was intending to raid. The man kept going between Hells Bells' car and the hotel room, I decided if I came in here I could rattle him up for him to attack or leave. Looks like he left."

I huffed and slouched back down to the bed, "What?" Bella asked turning to look at me with a quirked up eyebrow.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "But I have an idea who was out there." Bobby turned around also and brushed the curtain back to cover the window.

"Oh and who would that be, Dean?" Bobby leaned back up against the window as he spoke harshly. I sighed and scratched my head, it was looking even clearer that Bobby still hadn't forgiven me for what I did to Bella either. Bobby looked at Bella as a daughter that he never had, and I had hurt his daughter rather badly and he was out for blood whenever he could get it.

Bella came to sit down next to me and the bed bounced in recognition of another body, "Who do you think it is, Dean?"

"Who else?" I asked like it was obvious, it was obvious- who else would be lurking outside Bella's hotel room at the moment I was in it? "Edward Cullen- the lovable veggie leech."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "Edward Cullen- the lovable veggie leech would not be lurking outside my hotel room, he has a life of his own as we all saw today."

"You mean when he was practically humping you on the floor?" I asked bluntly. Bella spluttered for a moment and her cheeks got redder than I had seen in a long time as she stood up and pointed a finger in my face.

"Don't you think I have a little bit of pride? Get over yourself Dean Winchester because you sure as hell aren't worth a damn moment of my time if you-"

"That's enough!" Bobby yelled loudly while slamming his fist down against the window, making it rattle in strain. "I don't want to hear another peep out of either of you if it's going to deal with yawls relationship! We've all crossed that bridge so it's time for the two of you to get over it too! Do you really think Sam and I like to hear the two of squabble about shit that happened almost a year ago?"

"Sorry," the two of us muttered at the same time and Bella plopped back down on the bed next to me, but this time a foot was between the two of our bodies. That was the thing about the two of us, we were awesome when we weren't fighting but it could get down to a bloody fight if we were.

Bobby started to pace in front of us and didn't stop as his rant started to come out, "I'm sorry that we dragged you into this Bella, but I need to know that you're in this, are you in this to win against the Cullen's or to win against Yellow Eyes?"

Bella looked up at Bobby sharply and her eye twitched out of annoyance, "How can you even ask me that!" she yelled.

Bobby shoulders deflated and he sighed, "I just needed to know."

"Well, now you do," Bella muttered as she crossed her arms underneath her bust and immediately my eyes went to that… I am a guy after all…

"Where is Sam?" Bobby asked after a moment of deafening silence in the room.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "He's at the house with the vamps, Bella wanted to get out of the house for a moment and I came with her."

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes as she started to make her way to her duffle bag. The zipper rang through the room as I watched Bobby continue to pace. The bed sank further and let out a creak, motioning that Bella sat down on the other end. I try to resist the need to roll my eyes at her childishness of overreacting with the whole Edward thing. It was bound to happen- my remark. The whole time they were dancing /fighting I had to fight off the urge to get trigger happy. Whether Bella and I are dating or not I care about her more than I've ever cared about another woman besides my mother. She's Bella and it doesn't matter if we're fighting, happy, joking, or ignoring each other we are content with one another- even if she doesn't want to admit it- even if I don't want to admit that I only want to be with one-

I'm shaken out of my trailing thoughts by Bobby who is currently glaring at me harshly, "Where did you go then, Dean?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head, no where he wants to know about that's for sure. "Thinking about all the ways we can solve the Yellow Eyes' situation," I say instead of the truth. Oh, I'm daydreaming about killing the bloodsucker and making sure that I'm the only Bella has to choose…

"Pray tell, what were these ideas?" Bella asks as she leans her back on the head board of the bed.

I smirk at her, "Gruesome, you might have to give up one your leeches in the middle of the quarrel."

I watch with ultimate pride as her eye starts to twitch in annoyance and then I turn back to smile innocently at Bobby. "What do you have in mind, old man?" I ask and instead of an answer I get hit upside the head with Bobby's hand.

"You idjit!" Bobby retorts. "Alright, here's the plan…" The three of us leaned in conspiratorially.

**AN: It's Bobby! lol. Big surprise there- huh? I hope guys enjoyed the Edward and Dean chapters, because a lot of readers have been asking when I was going to do another and I thought these two chapters might atone to waiting so long to update all the time! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and finding out what was in Dean's head. Reviews make happy writers! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Bella POV**

The car ride to the Cullen's the next morning was filled with more talk of the plan that Bobby had planned with Dean and I. When we arrived I could practically feel the vampires itching to come out to see what was happening outside of their home. Bobby got out of the passenger seat and then reached to pull the seat up to let Dean out of the backseat. It always made me smile when Dean had to ride in the backseat, he always had shotgun unless Bobby was around. We made it up the steps and I grinned reassuringly at Bobby before opening the door to reveal the mess we had been working with the past few days.

All the Cullen's were standing around looking towards us while Sam was typing away at his computer. Carlisle grinned when he saw Bobby and stepped up, "Bobby, nice to see you again, though I wish it was under different circumstances. I do have to say I feel better with you around."

I pursed my lips and then rolled my eyes and moved over to where Sam was. Sam looked up at me and grinned, "How was last night?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again, "Uneventful."

Sam laughed loudly and then looked over at Bobby and Dean, who were still at the doorway. "Sorry to hear about that, Dean."

Dean sighed and brought Bobby's duffle bag down on the floor, "Shut up, Sam."

Bobby walked over, completely ignoring Carlisle, "Excuse me, but I think I did everyone a favor by interrupting."

"Yes thank you, Bobby for coming. It means a lot to us that you came all this way to help us," Esme said evenly while Sam chuckled under his breath.

"That's not what he meant. He meant that he saved us all a lot of frustration later on today if the two of them did hump like bunnies last night," Sam said sarcastically and after he was done I slapped him upside the head.

"While it might be amusing to you what I do in my spare time, I don't hump like a bunny," I said angrily. "Hump like bunny's? What are you thirteen, Sam?"

Dean grinned cockily over at us, "Nope, she glows when-"

"Enough!" Bobby yelled. I looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow as Sam continued to chuckle in my ear.

The Cullen's shifted uncomfortably while Dean and I stared back at each other, "It's not like he would know, Bobby." I said with a grin of my own as I looked back at Bobby's now red face.

Sam finally finished laughing and brought up another valid point, "Yeah, didn't you tell me that he can't even get you off?"

Dean eyes widened as I bit my lip and tried to keep my own laughter at bay, Emmett didn't do so well at though, his loud gutful laughs rang through the room as the rest of the people/vamps tried not to do anything. "What the hell, Bella?" Dean asked as he looked between Sam and I.

I let out a little chuckle and shook my head, "I think I said that was Christian from Colorado. Worst three minutes of my life."

Sam laughed and then shrugged innocently at his brother, "Oh of course, Christian from Colorado my mistake."

"Well, if we're done trying to figure out what happens in Bella's bed, can we start actually working, you idjits." Bobby said as he red stained cheeks looked between the Cullen's and then the three of us. Bobby went on to explain what he has planned, "These guys here did a pretty good job of setting up and later on today Bella will continue to show you some moves, but we're going to give the game plan for now. We're going to set up the doors and windows like the three of them said before just to keep them out. Most likely it will turn out into a complete brawl and if it gets to that we'll want the vamps to back up and let us do our jobs. It'll get dangerous and I don't want any dead heads resting on my conscious. We'll take care of things with the knives and holy water, etc. The main thing is that we clear up a few of the easier targets, and that's where the vamps come in. In the beginning we just want you guys to take out the Children of the Moon and then a few demons if possible. Yellow Eyes is ours, don't touch him," Bobby said with a threat laced in his voice.

Edward stepped up and he looked between me and then three other men beside me, "Wouldn't it be safer if the undead people were the ones that did the main fighting?"

I rolled my eyes, "No asswipe, it wouldn't. The reason we're here is to help, let us do our jobs, it's one of the thrills of being a hunter," I said.

"Dude," Emmett laughed while slapping Jasper's shoulder, "She just called Edward and asswipe. Hunter Bella is even more amusing!"

I grinned and shook my head at the large vampire, "Anyways as Bobby was saying, let us do our job and it'll be quick and painless… to some."

I slapped my hands together and looked down at Sam, "May I have this dance?" I asked seriously and Sam just chuckled and held out his hand, to which I grasped happily.

Sam kissed my hand and then leaned in to kiss my cheek, "What song, my dear?"

"It's the third song on the workout playlist, honey," I hummed and moved away from him to the middle of the clear room.

_I should've known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should've walked, but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

Sam laughed at the song choice but other than that he just joined me in the middle of the room. I waited anxiously for his first move but to no avail he didn't. Sam stood there and just grinned back at me. My fingertips ached to get a hold of Sam's neck and to cause some sort of pain, I was sick and I'm completely aware of that. I made the first move aiming for his chest but he blocked me a shifted out of the way at the last moment causing me to lose my balance slightly.

_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_

Sam took advantage of the situation and grabbed a hold of my arm and twisted me around to where I had my back to him. He kicked my knees out and I slipped, using my free hand I hoisted myself up while kicking my feet out and hitting his thighs. Sam backed out and I righted myself once again, I cracked my neck and grinned at him.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely, and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna undo it_

_You had my had my heart, I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna undo it_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na na_

"Three minutes, huh? That's never fun," Sam said with a chuckled as he took a step closer to me. My grin got wider and I nodded in agreement. Sam punched at my shoulder and the move caused me to bend my back down so I would dodge it, in that position I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with intense eyes, obviously he got the point of the song.

"Three minutes is never a good a thing, I felt like I was in high school again," I said as I moved back into my stance again while aiming at Sam's gut. I made contact and Sam let out a loud groan. "You know what that feels like, right?" I asked, grinning at him.

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name, and I never will_

_And all your things, well, I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad _

As Sam tried to gain his breath I punched at his face, causing his bottom lip to split. His head splayed to the right from the force and I heard Dean cuss quietly. I kicked Sam's foot from under him and he barely caught himself on the floor before falling completely. He quickly righted himself and came full force at me.

_Now you only have yourself to blame _

_For playing all those stupid games_

_You're always going to be the same_

_Oh no, you'll never change_

"Stop talking shit and fight, Bella," Sam said as he hit me in the gut and then the chest. The force compelled me to back up. He aimed for another shot but I blocked it with my foot and kicked him in thigh with my other.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked snidely while trying to catch my breath as he righted himself again.

Sam looked at me and grinned a bloody smile, "Hardly." His fist then aimed for my head and I ducked at the last second causing his momentum to make him stumble into me. I rose my foot to his chest and pushed him across the room.

"I learned my senior year that a guy that talks a lot of smack about others usually can't own up, does that apply to you?" I asked as I made my way to him.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely, and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it _

_I wanna undo it_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

I punched his stomach and then swiped my leg behind him to catch him off balance but he grabbed my leg and swirled me around and grabbed both of my arms raised his foot up to my back and pushed me hard. I landed with a thud on the ground and the wind was knocked out of me.

Sam grabbed me by shirt and I looked up and saw the darkness start to cloud his judgment. Dean yelled something in the background but I didn't concentrate, instead I threw all my force into a head butt. Sam wobbled and lost his grip on me and I fell back to the floor while clutching onto my head. Sam shook his head and looked down at me and before he could make a move Dean had a hold of him.

_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_

"Hey! Calm down, Sam!" Dean yelled as I got to my feet. I pulled myself together and took aim at Sam's face. Dean looked at me like I was crazy as I continued the fight. I knew what I was doing and I didn't need Sam to go easy on me.

"Move Dean," I said coldly as Sam tried to hit me again. Dean back up with shock written over his face. Sam's anger took a hold of what little bit of sanity he had left.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it _

_I wanna undo it_

Sam aimed for me again but I moved out of the way and kicked his back causing him to fall to his knees. For one more go I took another shot at his back and his hands caught him just in time to keep himself up. I was tired of the fight and I knew Sam needed to calm down, we were both worked up and it wasn't going to have a good outcome if we continued this fight. Psychics shouldn't play with other psychics.

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely, and took me for a ride_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna undo it_

I sighed as the song came to an end and the place erupted into silence. I wiped at my own bloody mouth and turned around to look at the Cullen's. "I'm not finished," Sam spoke through gritted teeth behind me.

"Yes you are, keep it stored up for tomorrow," I said and then turned to Dean as I tried to calm my racing heart. "Take him to a bathroom and clean up his face." Dean nodded and took Sam by his shirt collar and headed up the stairs.

I looked back at the Cullen's and took a calming breath and wiped again at my mouth, "Rule number three: Turn everything they say back on them, it annoys them to insanity. Rule number four: Never hold back and don't let anything get in your way. The last and final rule, Rule number five: Don't get yourself killed by acting on your emotions."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**AN: Hey look, I finally updated! I know, I'm the worst author ever... Sorry about the horrible wait, and I totally understand if I've lost some readers. I hope you all can forgive me and read the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bella**

I could feel my blood pumping in my veins, the cold air was covering me like a blanket as I stood outside in the Cullen's backyard. The air around me helped me calmed down as I stared at the black sky that was only filled with a couple stars. It was just about to be dawn and the fight would be happening in about thirteen hours. My body could feel the pressure and adrenaline of the upcoming fight and it was pulsing with anticipation.

Sam had cooled down since our fight and so had I. Things were tense inside the house and I knew it was because of me. I had a way of messing up the lives around me. I couldn't help that I was a complete fuck up, I didn't want to be the person I was but I also couldn't help it, it was in my blood.

A presence had come up to me and I didn't move to show that I knew of someone coming. I was surprised when I heard the velvet voice, "I know what you're thinking and it's not true."

I sighed and blew out a breath to see the cold around me, "I thought you couldn't read my mind," I said as I continued to gaze out at the stars.

"I may not know how to read your mind but I do know you…" Edward walked around to look at me and I couldn't help but to look back at him as his hazel eyes stared down at me. "You may think you've changed, but you'll always be my Bella."

His hand reached out for my face but I pulled back sharply, "Whatever you think you know about me is wrong, Edward. The sooner you figure that out that faster you can get on with what you call a life."

Edward's hand dropped like he had been electrocuted, "You're wrong, Bella. I do know you."

I shook my head and turned around to look back at the house, "You need to leave me alone."

"Why?" he asked, "Is it that Dean guy? Do you love him like you love me?" his voice was getting stronger with every word.

"Loved you, past tense, Edward," I replied quietly, but my words were like ice and before I could even comprehend I was twisted around to face him.

Edward's face was furious, his eyes were almost black as he glared down at me, his hands on my arms were stone as they clutched onto my skin, "I don't believe you. He can't kiss you like I kissed you. He can't love you like I love you, present tense, Bella." Edward leaned in and I closed my eyes in anticipation for what he was about to do.

Just as I felt Edward's unnecessary breath on my lips my eyes snapped open and I pushed with all my might against his body. Edward practically fell over from the amount of force I put into the push. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I screamed.

Edward fell down to the ground and clutched his hair out of what seemed like frustration, "I'm sorry," he barely whispered.

Before he could even move to get up I started to rant, "You can't do this! You can't just do this!"

"I'm sorry Bella, you don't what these past six years did to me," he whispered.

As soon as he relayed this piece of sweet information to me I lost it, "I don't know what these past six years did to you?" I screamed. "Fuck you, Edward. You're the one that left me. I didn't do anything to you or your family to deserve what you did to me, I just fucking bled like a normal human being. And because I am human I get my boyfriend taken away from me! Not only that I get to watch as the two people I would never have known if it weren't for you and your Holier than thou family rip apart my father right in front of me! I don't know what the hell you've gone through?" By this point I was kicking at his limp body and punching at anything I could get my hands on. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to see him hurt; I wanted him to hurt like I did. He deserved it.

Hands clenched down on my wrists and I was turned around abruptly, my eyes were clenched shut as were my teeth. My head was killing me and my heart was thumping like crazy. When I opened my eyes I saw Bobby looking down at me with so much pity and worry I felt like I was going to be physically sick. My hands were shaking and my lungs were hurting from how crazy I was gasping for air. I needed to get away from this at this exact moment. I pushed away from him with as much force as I had in my shaky limbs and ran straight for the woods behind the house.

With the strain on my muscles and on my lungs I was able to concentrate on my breaths instead of what I had just done. I ran as far as I could and as fast as my limbs could take. The woods weren't as thick as they had been in Forks so I reached a back road before I knew it. When my foot hit the pavement I finally stopped running and tried to catch my breath for the first time.

My mind was racing and I was trying to find some kind of resistance to my impending thoughts. I couldn't believe I had lost it like that. I was so sure that something like that wasn't going to happen. Even during our fight before we were interrupted I had full control over what I was doing. I didn't even think for a second I would lose it like that. That one sentence from Edward though just almost killed every last string of sanity I had.

I fisted my hands in my hair and screamed as loud as I could and then turned around and punched into some random tree. The sound of crack hit me full force and I wasn't so sure if it was the tree or one of my knuckles. My hand throbbed but my mind was so far away that I couldn't even concentrate on the pain. Instead of checking out of my hand like any sane person would do I continued to beat up on the tree with my knees, my feet, and my hand fists. The only downfall to using a tree as your punching bag was that after a while that adrenaline starts wear off and you start feeling the pain in your body.

I slumped down against the bark and fisted my hands in my hair after my body gave out. I sat there for who knows how long just stewing in my self-hate. I wanted to end the agony, I wanted to stop hurting others around me and I knew that's what I had been doing. I had been hurting Dean, Bobby, and Sam before I had even seen the Cullen's again. Now, I had them to add to my list.

Maybe this is why Edward left me to begin with; maybe it wasn't because of what happened at my eighteenth birthday that had ended us, maybe it was because he saw the trouble that I was going to cause and didn't think it was worth it. I didn't even think it was worth it. I wasn't worth the trouble.

When I finally looked up I saw that the sun was fully out, meaning that I had been gone for at least three hours. Slowly, I started to make my way back into the woods and back to the Cullen's house. My mind was still in a weird place and I didn't want to go back to the Cullen's house, but I knew I had to face the music eventually and my drama wasn't going to interrupt tonight. On the way back to the house I took in my surroundings that I missed through my run the first time. It wasn't as beautiful as Forks had been. I shook my head at that last thought. I used to hate the green of Forks and now I was comforted by it. The lush trees that surrounded me was a reminder of happier days, days that I used to read on Charlie's boat before I knew anything about monster's besides the ones that were in the books. I missed those days.

I held onto a branch as I stepped over a log and fell when it snapped under my weight. My body went to the ground with a loud thump, I didn't know if it was out of exhaustion or if I was just trying to take as much time as I could, but I couldn't get up. I sat back up against the log as I felt the mud and water started to seep into my clothes. My mind was taken back to what I feared most in my life, my father.

_Five and a half years ago…_

_I couldn't see anything. Why couldn't I see anything? I could taste something metallic on my tongue but I wasn't sure what it was. The smell in surrounding area that I was in smelt of sweat and something else… It smelt like blood. The urge to throw up was strong but I tried to concentrate on everything but what could be making that smell. I didn't think it was coming from me because I could barely feel anything except for the strain on my arms as they were held above my head. _

_The last thing that I remembered happening was going to sleep after another day at Forks High School, how I had gotten here I had no idea. I felt red hot pain on my face just as my head was snapped up, "Looks like the bitch decided to finally wake up," a male voice said through clenched teeth._

"_Take off the blindfold, Laurent," an icy feminine voice enjoined. There was hardly any light in the dusty atmosphere but I was able to take in Laurent and Victoria's stature. I mentally cursed Edward for leaving me to fend for myself, but then immediately started praying that he would come and save me before they were successful in whatever plan they had. "You'll never believe who we found sniffing around…" Victoria said with venom laced through her voice. _

_My heart rate started increase and I knew they heard it because Victoria grinned as Laurent moved towards the only door in the room. My eyes were now adjusted a little better and I saw that there was no furniture and the only window had been blockaded by wood. The source of light came through the crevices in the wood blocking the window and a blinking light bulb that swung back and forth over us. I was brought back to the present when Laurent came back into the room, this time dragging a limp body with him. My father's unconscious self was thumped down to the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe again, now noticing that the source of the scent of blood was stronger, it was coming from my father. I mumbled something against whatever was against my lips when I opened my eyes again and I saw out of the corner of my eye Victoria motion to Laurent._

_In an instant my mouth was free of whatever was blocking me and I looked up at Victoria, "Please, stop this. He wasn't a part of killing James, he doesn't know anything." _

_Victoria smiled sinisterly at my pleads and shook her head, "I want you to feel what I felt, human. You killed my James and now I'm going to make you wish you had never been born into your worthless little life," she said, her voice low but never the less just as cold as ice. Victoria gripped my father's hair and lifted him up and just as I screamed for her to take my life instead she bit into my father's neck. _

_Tears instantly fell and I coughed and screamed as the both of them continued to feed on my father in front of me. I couldn't do anything; I had never felt so helpless in my whole life, not even when __**he**__ left me. I watched through blurry eyes as Victoria wrenched Laurent away from my father's neck and a step back herself. _

_My father started screaming bloody murder as he laid there, already starting the transition into becoming a vampire. I clenched my eyes shut as I screamed with him. I hated this, I hated them, and I hated Edward Cullen for what he was doing to me now, even when he wasn't around. _

"_You must watch, human, this is the pain that I felt, you must feel it now." _

My eyes snapped open and I stood up with all the energy I had and began walking again, I wasn't that worthless human like she had called me anymore. I hated myself for being that weak back then, but I couldn't go back in time and change that. There's nothing I can go back and change. I miss my old life, but I wouldn't change anything now. I had saved so many lives since then and I knew that one over the thousands was more important. I would always regret what happened, I would always feel hatred towards those vampires, I would always hate myself for being powerless to them, and I would always hate Edward Cullen for putting me in that position in the first place, but for now I would just continue to go through my life saving as many as people as I could. I was meant to be a hunter and I would hunt until someone killed me.

**AN: Alright so there was a little insight on what happened to Bella during the torture Laurent and Victoria gave her. If there are any quetions feel free to ask me and I will get in touch with you, you must have a ff account though. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review so I can answer quetions, that and they make all warm and fuzzy inside! lol. **


End file.
